Unchained Melody
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Can you believe Seth Kolbe has a daughter' Christy mumbled. Jimmy sat and nodded simply, but was wondering at the same time: Juliet was related to that snake? 'I heard she's as bad as her father too' Jimmy only nodded again, oh how Christy was wrong. OC
1. Damn Bikes

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter one: Damn Bikes

* * *

"_The evils of the body are, murder, theft, and adultery; of the tongue, lying, slander, abuse, and idle talk; of the mind, covetousness, hatred, and error" _**–Buddha**

* * *

She pleaded and begged her father not to send her there; to that hell. That hell with bullies and preppies—with jocks and nerds… where _he _worked.

Her name was Juliet Kolbe; she was related to the most hated prefect on the grounds of Bullworth Academy. He was Seth Kolbe. Of course he wanted her to go there; that's where he worked—he got a fairly good discount if he sent Juliet there. Plus, he could keep a close eye on his daughter.

Juliet _had_ gone to a private school near Bullworth, but it was mainly girls. She got in more trouble, especially with skipping school and she wasn't the perfect role model… Truancy, violence, and back talking to the teachers wasn't the best thing to do, Juliet even admitted that to herself.

"Dad, please! You know how it is there, why would you send me there?!" she questioned, rather loudly. Her father's face grew red as he stood from his chair.

"You know damn well, girl! And don't you even dare to raise your voice at me! I house you, feed you, and even clothe you!" Juliet pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her hands.

"Yes father." She didn't even try to fight back anymore; she knew what was going to happen anyways. So she just bared it, for now.

**./...\.**

Juliet twisted her foot around; she was loosing all feeling in her feet as we speak. She had been waiting for the vice-principal or secretary, someone! For a minute or so, she stood perfectly good, watching prefects walking by, searching for trouble makers. While watching, she heard a biking coming from behind her.

Turning suddenly, she saw a boy; maybe a year or two older than her with a ginger buzz cut and a golden stud in his ear. The boy was looking back at her and her three bags she had brought along. He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but instead ran into the brick wall that held up the 'Bullworth Academy' sign.

Juliet gasped and held in a giggle at the same time as she left her place and ran over to this strange boy. She reached out a clothed hand; he completely ignored it and pulled himself up. While he brushed off some, imaginary, dust he opened his mouth again.

"You the new kid everyone is talkin' 'bout?" Juliet held in a sigh. She had already been dubbed with the nickname, 'new kid.'

"Nah," Juliet said with a sly smile, "I just carry 'round three heavy bags for fun." The boy stood there with an unfazed look, but the corner of his mouth twitched. The awkward silence was killing her.

"Uh, my name's Juliet—," but she was cut off short.

"Miss Kolbe!" a shrill and unfriendly, female voice yelped. Curious, Juliet turned and saw the women she had once met in the principal's office when she was visiting one day.

"Miss Danvers." Juliet said briskly and nodded her head towards her.

"I don't wish to stand here all day Ms. Kolbe!" she yelped again, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, but that's what I was doing all day today…" Juliet whispered. The boy that stood behind her chuckled lightly at her remark and smile. Juliet smiled also and turned towards the mystery boy that ran into the brick wall.

"Uh, see you later…?"

"Hopkins. Jimmy Hopkins." Juliet smiled again.

"See ya' Jimmy." She waved a little as she was far enough away.

'_That's one weird chick_,' Jimmy thought to himself as he picked up his bike and avoided Seth, one of the prefects, for the millionth time today.

**./...\.**

"Miss Kolbe; how pleasant to see you after a week." Dr. Crabblesnitch said, placing his hands under his chin. Juliet said nothing as she watched his every move. He reached into the desk and pulled out an over-sized folder.

"Well, either you've been very naughty or you're an overachiever Ms. Kolbe."

'Or maybe my father bullied him into putting everything I do in there.' Juliet said to herself and smiled, curtly.

"Both."

"Ah…" Dr. Crabblesnitch opened the folder and pulled out papers among papers and then finally a yellow sheet of paper she remembered to well.

"Bad, but not as bad as some here at Bullworth. Truancy, detention, back-talking, violence… nothing I haven't seen before." He coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Here at Bullworth, we will clean up this trouble… this evilness." He smiled, curtly, at her at tapped his nose. "And remember to keep this clean. You may go." He shooed her out of the room and put her file back. Slowly, she walked out and put her three backpacks on her back and followed Ms. Danvers out of the main school building.

**./...\.**

"Since we had no more room for another snot nose brat, we place you in a single room. There are rules for this dorm Ms. Kolbe! No boys and I am very persistent with girls getting up and cleaning their rooms. There are room inspections every day…" Mrs. Peabody said in a stern voice. In other words, she was a complete bitch, but Juliet nodded slightly and watched her go into the other dorms; checking.

_An hour and a half later..._

Juliet collapsed on her bed, watching the dust raise and fall again. She also blew air out of her mouth, watching her black locks float up and down again from the sudden air that had escaped her mouth.

"I unpacked, and it only took me an hour and a half!" she yelled sarcastically. She slowly turned her head and stared at the clock. It was nine o'clock exactly. Juliet yawned and got up to her wardrobe and pulled out an over sized sweatshirt and pulled it over her head.

"Might as well go for a jog around town."

**./...\.**

Juliet could see her breath on the still night air. It was a cold winter night; she could feel the chilly air under her sweatpants and in her old, ratty sneakers. Her raven threads bounced around her flushed face.

"Bad night to run." She slowed her pace as she landed outside a huge house.

'Must be in Preppies territory.' She slowly pulled out her IPod shuffle and plugged in her earphones; just incase those good for nothing's came out and wanted to start something, she couldn't hear them. As she ran along the sidewalk, she slowly hummed the songs that rang through her ears.

"Headstrong to take on anyone." her voice slowly faded into heavy breathing as she made her way around.

**./…\.**

Juliet made her way back to the campus around eleven and as she snuck past her father and the other prefects, she stumbled into something—or someone. As she opened her mouth, someone covered it and pulled her back into the bush just as another prefect's flashlight shown over. She slowly starting biting the person's hand as the prefect looked away and then bit down hard when he turned the corner. The hand retreated suddenly as she heard a familiar voice.

"Jesus bitch, I just saved you from being busted; can't I at least get a 'thank you' or 'you're my savior Jimmy.'" Yep, that was definitely Jimmy alright. Juliet just scoffed and crossed her arms over of chest.

"Yeah, sure Jim-bob." Jimmy slightly stiffened.

"Uh, Janette, right?"

"Juliet." She corrected harshly, but smiled all the same.

"I got the first letter right didn't I?"

"Whatever." As she started to crawl out of the bush, she looked back at her 'friend'.

"Thanks Jimmy." As she left, she swore she heard a 'welcome'.

* * *

**(A/N: Wad' ya' think? I thought it was pretty good and I liked how she 'met' Jimmy because that happens to me whenever I play; always running into walls. I even set a record! (Lol) I've ran into the wall a total of 125 times. (Says so in the stats.)**


	2. Trent Northwick

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter two: Trent Northwick

* * *

_"The challenge of leadership is to be strong, but not rude; be kind, but not weak; be bold, but not bully; be thoughtful, but not lazy; be humble, but not timid; be proud, but not arrogant; have humor, but without folly."_ **- Jim Rohn**

* * *

Juliet had been waiting almost nine hours for this… a cold shower. The water droplets cascaded down her barely tanned skin and then onto the floor. No kidding about Mrs. Peabody being a bitch; she woke Juliet up nearly before six to get into the shower and changed. Juliet was taking her sweet ass time, hoping to get Mrs. Peabody in a bad mood and then run for it.

It had almost been twenty minutes since she entered the shower and she finally got out, feeling her skin refreshed. As she wrapped a towel about her bust, a girl maybe a year older than herself walked in with her red hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. She looked at Juliet, curiously.

"Oh, so you're the new girl? Uh, Janette, right?" Juliet sighed and looked at the girl. She was defiantly not making a good impression on her; she seemed like the popular girl and a big airhead.

"Uh, it's Juliet." She said meekly as she turned to go to her room, but the girl grabbed her forearm. Juliet was about ready to turn about and slap-a-hoe if she didn't let go.

"Christy." Juliet blinked and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Christy. Now if you want to keep your arm, I suggest you peel it off, like, now." She asked, optimistically. Christ dropped her arm to her side and snarled lightly.

"Look here, I'm tryin' to be nice, but if you don't want friends. What 'ev." As she said that, Juliet was half way to her room. Christy almost threw a hissy fit; no one walks away from her when she's talking.

Juliet didn't really care about making friends with the populars, she wanted friends who were down to earth; kind of like Jimmy. Or maybe the nerds? Who knows, she thought as she got into the ugliest uniform she'd ever seen.

A tight white shirt tied together by a greenish black tie, a plaid skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, suspenders, white tube socks, and black loafers. She didn't attach the suspenders, but instead let them hand by her sides. She grabbed her textbooks for Chemistry and her sketch-book since she only had those two classes today. She walked quietly out of the girl's dorm and into the white stretch of sidewalks.

**./…\.**

After bout three minutes of walking around, she had gotten herself absolutely lost. Even though she visited this place on several occasions, she had gotten herself lost. She must be stupid if she couldn't remember. Finally, she saw Jimmy walk around the corner with a girl following him close behind. As she walked towards him, she flagged him down. With a slight smile, he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Hey Jim-bo. Thanks again for last night." Jimmy looked at her and smirked.

"No problem, I'm always welcome to any presents for a 'thank you' though." Oblivious to what he meant she smiled and giggled.

"Uh, no money." Jimmy laughed semi-loudly and swung an arm around her shoulders.

"The present I was thinkin' of doesn't involve money though." Juliet thought for a mere moment before slapping his forearm.

"Jimmy!" she shrieked, now getting what he meant. He raised his arms in defense and smiled all the same.

"Anyways, are you lost?" Juliet smile lightly as her face flushed.

"Yeah…" Jimmy only nodded and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I guess I'll be a gentleman and show you around."

After about ten minutes of walking, all he had showed her were the library, the gym, and the football field, before the bell had rung. He slapped her shoulder lightly and waved to her as he ran towards the shop.

"See ya' later." Juliet was confused, but her thoughts were answered after he rushed off on his bike. She smiled and turned right into someone.

"Uh, erm, sorry…" she looked up and saw her father.

"Juliet…" he huffed out, "what are you doing out of class? Do you want to get in trouble your first day of school?" he was practically yelling at her by now. She only looked down as he escorted her to Chemistry.

**./…\.**

Chemistry was actually pretty fun, for Juliet, but she was stuck with a boy named Trent Northwick. He seemed alright, until he opened his mouth. The first few words, Juliet wanted knock his teeth out, but bared it. He didn't listen to her and when ever she would talk, it felt like his eyes weren't looking at her face, but another part of her anatomy. So every time she had to talk to him she would cross her arms over her chest and lean forward, but then he would 'accidently' drop his pencil and look at another part of her body. She finally was fed up with it.

"Could you at least act like you care 'bout our grade, please?" she asked in a mock tone he used. Trent laughed and patted her back softly.

"Sure doll face, but what's in it for me?"

"Not having a blackened eye and a broken arm if you touch me again." He looked at her with no fear in his eyes.

"Sure sweet cheeks. How 'bout a date; you, me, my room, tonight?" he tried to lean in, but Juliet pushed him back with force that knocked him off his stool.

"In your dreams Northwick." She said as the bell rung. Hopefully, they passed.

* * *

**(A/N: Poor Trent... NOT! xD Reviews please?)**


	3. King?

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter three: King?

* * *

_"A man paints with his brains not his hands."_ **- Michelangelo**

* * *

"Class!" The art teacher that Juliet now knows as Ms. Phillips, called out, "I would like you to sketch you partner. Number two pencil please." As she walked over to her desk, Juliet turned to her partner. He didn't look half bad. He wore a blue vest with a pink shirt underneath and he looked adorable with his brown buzz cut hair.

"Uh, uh, hello… I'm Pete." He said quietly, looking down at his hands. Juliet smiled wildly and giggled.

"I'm Juliet, it's nice to meet you Pete." He nodded shyly.

"Likewise, do you want to go first, or you want me?" Juliet looked at his face; he was just the cutest thing ever!

"Uh, you can go first." She answered quickly as she watched him press his pencil against the sketchbook.

"So, you seem like a cool guy. What do you do for fun around here?" Pete looked surprised as he accidently messed up, but quickly erased it.

"Uh, I'm not cool, but there's a carnival in town, and some shops. That's about it unless you're a trouble maker. Then, everything is fun."

"So I take it that you don't like getting in trouble."

"Who does?" he started scribbling again.

"Jimmy?" she guessed and laughed. Pete dropped his pencil and coughed.

"You know Jimmy?" Juliet picked up Pete's pencil.

"Yeah," she handed it back to him, "is that bad?"

"No, I just didn't think you'd be friends with him." Oh,

"We just met yesterday Pete."

"You can't take him away." Juliet looked confused.

"Are you two, like, dating?" Pete's face flushed.

"No! He's… he's my only friend." Juliet looked at him and smiled widely.

"I'll be your friend Petey." Pete cringed at the nickname, but smiled at someone being his friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." After Pete's and Juliet's little conversation, Pete got the sketch done and Juliet was working on hers when the bell rung for lunch.

"Can I sit with you Pete?" Juliet asked, pushing a stray hair behind her ear and picking up her sketchbook. Pete looked confused and surprised all at the same time.

"Yeah, of course you can." Juliet smiled and followed Pete out of the room.

**./…\.**

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Juliet yelled at some bullies in just outside the main school building who were saying rude things to Petey.

"Ooh, got your lil' girlfriend watchin' out for you?" one said, scars marking his forehead. Juliet cringed as he walked towards her. He whistled and walked in circles around her.

"Nice catch you got here. What's your name baby?" he asked her, pulling her face towards his with his index finger. She pushed him off and spat at the ground where his shoes were.

"Juliet!"

"Feisty… I've always liked that in a girl." Juliet scoffed as she noticed Trent come around the corner.

"In your dreams." She turned away from him and started walking over to Pete, helping him up off the concrete. The bully rolled up his sleeves and smirked.

"Maybe this is a dream sweetheart."

"Davis!" Trent called after him. After Trent noticed Juliet he smirked and walked over to the bent over girl. He reached out and grabbed her butt. Without warning, Juliet gave Trent a hard right hook, sending him backwards.

"For the last time, leave me alone!" She started to walk away with Pete, but Davis grabbed her arm.

"Hey! You own us an apology… I have somethin' in mind baby." Juliet shoved him off.

"Stop it!" Suddenly, the arm removed itself. Juliet looked at her bruising arm and then at Davis, who was knocked out along with Trent. Standing over them was Jimmy.

"Look who's the damsel in distress…." Juliet smiled softly and pulled Petey along with her.

"Looks like you always save me. Thanks again Jim-bo."

"No problem. That's wha' the king has to do." Juliet was confused; king?

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry this one was a bit short, but I've been updating. Review please!**


	4. A little Quality Time

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter four: A little Quality Time

* * *

She let it slip; the whole king thing just because she really didn't know. She was confused and surprised, but she didn't want to know. She laughed along with Pete as Jimmy told him about his town adventures.

"That was the last townie I saw this week!" Jimmy smiled, folding his arms behind his head. It was nearly eight o'clock and she was tired for some reason.

"Nice Jimmy!" Pete complimented him. Jimmy smiled widely and looked at Juliet. He quirked an eyebrow and sighed.

"Tired already Juliet?" Juliet's eyes snapped open.

"N-no." slightly embarrassed she had been caught. He quirked his eyebrow yet again.

"Uh huh, want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Juliet smiled and suppressed a yawn.

"Nah! It's only eight, the night is still young!" Pete frowned a little, but hid it. He, too, was also tired and wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to drag anyone down. Jimmy slapped her back lightly and smiled.

"There we go. How I show you 'round town?" Pete looked upset, but walked quietly back to the dorm without Juliet or Jimmy notice.

"Uh, sure. Then I know where some edible food places were." Jimmy chuckled lightly and hooked her arm with his.

"Let's go get my bike."

"Uh huh, where am I goin' to sit?"

"On my handlebars." Juliet looked terrified.

"Please don't run into any walls." Jimmy looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha-ha." Juliet smiled to herself as they walked towards the garage.

**./…\.**

"Oh my god!" Juliet shrieked as they almost ran into another wall, "damn it! I told you not to run into walls." Jimmy laughed, he loved to see her frightened face; it was hilarious.

"So what do you want to do? It's only nine." Jimmy said, checking his watch. Juliet looked up and then around her.

"Hey, what about the beach?" Jimmy looked at her.

"What 'bout the beach?"

"I wanna go see it." Jimmy looked at her with a bored expression, he has been there more than fifty times.

"Ugh, what 'bout the carnival?" Juliet laughed.

"I have never been there, but I wanna go when we and Pete have enough time." Jimmy looked back and suddenly remembered; where was Petey?

"Whatever." He said and turned to bike and went do the steps. As Juliet laughed her hair was coming out of her ponytail. No one has ever seen her with her hair down.

"Wee." She shouted; the cold air felt good on her face. Suddenly, the bike stopped and Jimmy hopped off and so did Juliet.

"It smells so good!" Juliet said, smelling the fresh watery air. She had never been to a lake or a beach or anything; only a pool and the pond in her backyard. Jimmy watched, amused, as Juliet spun in circles.

"What are you doin'?" Jimmy asked, sitting in the sand.

"I don't know; I just want to spin around in circles." Jimmy only nodded and watched as Juliet dipped her feet in the lake's cool water. Shivers went up her spine as her foot touched the water's surface. She decided to walk into the water up to her knees, as she held her skirt up since she already took off her shoes and socks. She turned to Jimmy.

"Come on Jimmy, the water's fine!" Jimmy shook his head and waved.

"Nah, you enjoy yourself, the water's probably freezing." Her chest fell slightly and she pouted.

"Fine, be a party pooper." Jimmy smirked and brushed off the sand.

"Who's a party pooper?"

"You are." Jimmy stripped of his shoes and socks and marched in the water.

"Excuse me?" Juliet giggled lightly at her friend.

"You're getting your pants soaked." Jimmy stared down at his pants and then back up.

"Doesn't matter, but I gonna soak you."

"What?" Juliet asked, looked slightly terrified. Suddenly, Jimmy flipped her over his shoulder; she was surprisingly light.

"Ah! Jimmy! Put me down this instant!" Juliet screamed, pounding on his back the suddenly she left cold water all around her body. She sat up, spitting water out of her mouth.

"Jimmy!"

**./…\.**

Soon a little after midnight, both Jimmy and Juliet were coming out of water soaked to the bone.

"Thanks Jimmy, that was great." Juliet said sarcastically as she squeezed the water out of her hair. Jimmy just shook himself off and smirked.

"Welcome milady." He joked; taking her hand in his he led her back to his bike.

"Oh no…" Juliet said, looking at her watch. It was 12:15 and she knew her father would kill her if he found her out past curfew, with a boy… she didn't want to think about it.

"What?"

"I'm afraid we'll get caught… I can't afford to get caught with my dad working there."

"Your dad works at Bullworth?" Juliet looked at him and glanced down at her shoes.

"Uh yeah…"

"Wait… I have a house on the beach side just a couple yards away, wanna stay there?" Juliet looked cautious, but all at the same time; thankful.

"Really Jimmy? Oh! Thank you." She said as Jimmy picked up his bike and led her to his "beach house".

"We're almost there, don't worry." Juliet looked at Jimmy thoughtfully. As they entered the "beach house", Jimmy showed Juliet the bed, the pop machine, and then the "poker" table.

"Thanks again Jimmy, my father would kill me if he ever found me hanging out with a boy and especially at night." Jimmy smiled lightly.

"Yeah, fathers and their daughters: always protective." Juliet laughed lightly and scratched her head.

"Yeah: protective." Jimmy shrugged and coughed a little.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the chairs." Juliet nodded a little and made her way to the bed, but turned at the last minute.

"Thanks Jimmy…" Jimmy nodded and fell back onto the couch/chairs. Juliet sat on the bed and shivered; she was still soaked, but she ignored it and lay in bed. For the three hours, she didn't fall asleep until the clock struck four.

* * *

**(A/N: This is the only story I like to update because I actually like the story. Ha-ha, anyways watch out for the next chapter.)**


	5. Takes Time

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter five: Takes Time

* * *

In life, why would she ever, ever, need to know how to build a bike? Yeah, she would have to fix it; rotating the tires, fixing a flat… but, building? Unless she was going to be a mechanic, which she wasn't planning on, she didn't need to know this.

Slowly, but surely, she put on the handlebars and twisted it with the wrench. She was still tired from the night before; hanging out with Jimmy was tiring. She wiped the sweat from her brow as a "greaser" walked up to her and sat on her working bench.

"Hey girlie…" he said, flickering out a smoke, but then put it back noticing Neil's stare.

"Uh, hi." Juliet replied, more focused on the bike then anything. She was planning on getting, some, good grades this year.

"Wha's the matter?" he asked, looking at her face. He really didn't care, you could tell from the way he looked at her… the way his eyes were.

"Well, I'm kind of trying to focus here and you're distracting me…" Juliet said to him, not even looking up. She scratched her head and got a dazed look on her face.

"Want some help?" he asked again, looking her distressed face.

"Yeah… uh, I'm looking were to put this." She held up some peddles and the chain-belt.

"I'm so, very, confused." She added. The greaser laughed at her 'sad' voice and walked around her. He took hold of her hands, to her displeasure, and showed her where to put the different parts and how to oil the chain.

"Uh, thanks." Juliet said, looking at her new bike, "I hope it doesn't fall apart." The bell had rung for lunch, but the greaser stayed put.

"Johnny." Finally, he lit his smoke and walked outside with Juliet.

"Excuse me?" Juliet asked, turning her head sideways.

"The name's Johnny, Johnny Vincent." Juliet nodded and held her textbooks closer to her chest.

"Juliet Kolbe, and thanks again Johnny." He smiled towards her and then they parted ways.

**./…\.**

"Sorry Petey." Juliet apologized again. She felt sorry for leaving Petey at the academy last night and making him worry. She had found out they had English together. She had finished the 'worksheet' Mr. Galloway passed out and was sitting with her friend. He looked at her and looked down at his worksheet.

"It's fine."

"No it's not." Juliet raised her voice a little, "I'm supposed to be your friend and I did that." Juliet added, looking down at her hands. As she fiddled with her fingers, Petey had finished his worksheet and turned it in.

"Really, it's fine. I'm used to it by now Juliet." Juliet leaned on his shoulder.

"I still feel bad…" suddenly, a little light bulb lit up in her head, "hey, since tomorrow's Saturday and I don't believe any of us are going anywhere; how 'bout we go to the carnival."

"Any of us?" Petey asked, quirking his thin eyebrow.

"Jimmy, you, and me… I talked to him 'bout it last night too. What da' ya' say?" she asked again, nudging him in the ribs softly. Petey took his chance to look down at his fiddling hands and back up. He let out a sigh of frustration:

"Fine." Juliet almost shot up with glee, but thankfully, she held it in. She was so happy, now she was paying for this with her fourteen dollars and she hoped that they would like it. Soon, the bell for class to be over rang; Juliet and Petey left, smiling like they'd seen a new brand of fireworks.

"Juliet!" she heard an all too familiar voice call out. She swiftly turned and saw Johnny Vincent. She waved her hand in small circles and then pushed a stray hair back behind her ear.

"Somethin' wrong Johnny?" she asked, watching his reddened face.

"Are you friends with Lola?" Juliet quirked an eyebrow and tapped her chin.

"I don't believe so; if you haven't noticed the only people I ever hang 'round are boys. Who's Lola anyways?" Juliet asked; a big mistake on her part.

"A cheating slut. God, why do I still love her! I'm such an idiot." Juliet didn't know what to do, so she asked another question.

"Why do you need to know where she is?" Johnny's face flushed with anger again.

"I have a feeling she's cheatin' on me with Hopkins." He said Jimmy's last name with such venom, even Juliet flinched back on his harsh words.

"Why would she do that when you're so devoted to her?" Johnny shrugged.

"I can't buy her expensive things." Juliet smiled softly and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen either of them since yesterday. I hope you fine your girlfriend though." As soon as those words flew out, Johnny was gone in a flash. She turned to her friend once more and they were off.

**./…\.**

"Hey, Petey?" Juliet said to her shy friend. He only watched her as his eyes blinked.

"Huh?"

"Why is Johnny like that?"

"Like what?" Petey asked, confused by her question.

"Why is Johnny so insecure?" Petey tapped his fingers together and looked at her nervously.

"M-my, other friend… he gave Johnny a tip that she was cheating on him… and he took the hook… after that… he was never the same." Juliet was confused; she thought Petey didn't have any other friends other than Jimmy.

"Who's this 'friend'?" she asked using air quotes around friend. Petey's face flushed.

"Before I tell you, he wasn't a very good friend," Juliet nodded quietly, "his name was Gary… he was mean to me… and Jimmy. He picked on me and made the 'kings' of each click fight Jimmy in some way…" he explained. Juliet kind of understood.

"But why?"

"He was crazy." Petey said in the open, "He's in Happy Volts Asylum now…"

"Wow… you were friends with a lunatic!" she said excitingly. That was so exciting, how come nothing like that happened to her… well, something exciting and adventurous? Sooner than planned, Petey dropped off Juliet to her dorm. She gave him a friendly hug and smile.

"Thanks for walking me to the dorms Petey, your too sweet." Petey smiled softly while his tanned cheeks tinted a bright red.

"Yeah, sure, anytime. It was my pleasure." Juliet nodded and waved to him as he walked off. She turned her own way and headed into her dorm.

**./…\.**

Finally, she had showered. She felt so relieved… so refreshed. As she walked back to her actual dorm room, she was stopped by a demanding cheerleader.

"Excuse me! Do I know you?" Juliet dried her hair and yawned.

"Yeah, you know that pain in your ass that you get when you hate someone?" The cheerleader rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's me, nice ta' meet you." She walked back to her room.

"Mandy Wiles and I like your style." The cheerleader said as she walked to her dorm room. _What's with people and introducing themselves here? _Juliet asked herself as she slammed her door.

* * *

**(A/N: I think I did pretty well, but I think I but Johnny out of character, tell me how you feel by reviewing! Thanks again and see ya' later my lovelies.) **


	6. Welcome One and All to the Carnival!

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter six: Welcome One and All to the Carnival!

* * *

It had taken Juliet almost three hours to get dressed, just because she couldn't find the 'right' outfit. She felt like such a girly girl, for some reason it felt like they were going on a date—her, Jimmy, and Petey. She ran the comb through her tangled hair; today was the first day since she came to Bullworth she was going to wear her hair down. She added some last minute details—eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. She didn't care for all of those make-up products such as foundation and blush; she found them useless.

She took a minute to look at her appearance: her black tube top was covered by a red plaid shirt that had been rolled up (the sleeves) and her jean skirt was nicely pressed and wrinkle free.

She checked her watch and almost cringed at the time; she was twenty minutes later. Hurrying, she grabbed her high-top converse and rushed out the door.

**./…\.**

"Hey Petey!" Jimmy yelled over the crowd of people whom were gathering outside the gates of the carnival, "Is Juliet here yet?" Jimmy had gone ahead and bought three tickets for each of them. Petey shrugged and jumped to look over the crowd.

"Is that her?" he yelled to Jimmy. Pointing over his head, Jimmy turned and saw Juliet, red in the face and panting.

"Either she ran, or had some fun." Jimmy said and nudged Petey in the ribs. Petey's face flushed and cried out:  
"Don't say that! She's your friend!" Simultaneously, Juliet looked over and waved to them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late… got up late." Jimmy smirked as he looked at her outfit; she looked more like a girl than she usually did. Her slightly darker make-up made her look older than she actually was and her hair was long and sleek looking. He wanted to move his hand out and run his fingers through it; that's how smooth it looked like. Maybe it was silk?

"Earth to Jimmy!" Juliet cried out, waving her hands in front of his face.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" he cried out back to her. He had been surprised by the hands in his face when he came out of his little 'day dream'.

"Did you buy tickets?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently. He laughed at her irrated look on her face, but handed her, her ticket and Petey's his.

"Yeah, you buyin' the rides?" he asked her. She shrugged and glared at him.

"Guess so, but don't expect to ride on many with _fourteen_ dollars." Petey chuckled nervously and handed Juliet something.

"Here, another fourteen dollars." Juliet smiled and shook her head and declined.

"Hang on to it, just incase." Jimmy was being a little selfish; he owned more than five hundred (pocket) dollars and he was making his friends pay for it. He shrugged other wise and walked behind Petey and Juliet with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, Juliet pulled him towards the 'squid' ride.

"Come on!" with Petey in the other hand, Juliet paid three dollars and all three of them squeezed in one cart/bowl and the 'squid' started spinning. Faster and faster, the 'squid's arms moved making Petey feel the need to throw up. For a few moments, they rode the machine, but it ended almost as soon as it started. Juliet pouted, but dragged Petey and Jimmy to all of the rides, except one: the Ferris wheel. Petey looked up at the high wheel; spinning, oh so, slow. Still shaking from the roller coaster, Petey passed the Ferris wheel and went to go play some games. Juliet laughed and pulled out her last two bills.

"Good thing, I'm ruined." Jimmy chuckled as Juliet paid for the ride and the two got on the ride. At first, it was slow and not very exciting, but they got into a game of 'choose'.

"Okay, choose: kissing Edna or making out with Earnest?" Juliet asked. Jimmy opened his mouth and closed it.

"Uh, what kind of kiss with Edna?" Juliet thought for a mere moment.

"Tongue… lots and lots of tongue." Jimmy got a mental image to say the least.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Jimmy said, covering his eyes with his hands, "making out with Earnest." Juliet giggled loudly and leaned forward.

"Okay, my turn…" Jimmy said with an evil glint in his eyes, "choose: having sex with me or being Trent's slave for the entire year." Juliet groaned.

"What kind of slave?"

"Oh you know, this and that…" he coughed, "sex slave." Juliet slugged Jimmy in the shoulder with a glare. Jimmy held his hands up in defense, a friendly gesture.

"Having sex with you." Jimmy laughed obnoxiously and slapped his knee.

"Really?" Juliet groaned again and slapped his shoulder.

"Yes, I would never, ever, do that with Trent." Just thinking of it made shivers run up and down her spine. Soon the ride was over and they rejoined Petey. He looked down.

"What's up Petey?" Juliet asked after calming down. Petey looked up again and sighed.

"I was trying to win you something, because you're my friend and all and I couldn't get anything." Juliet smiled and hugged Petey.

"That's so sweet Petey! Just knowing you tried is sweet enough." Petey's face flushed, but uttered a small, 'your welcome.' As the two hugged, Jimmy wondered off somewhere.

"Hey, where'd Jimmy go?" Petey asked, scratching his head. Juliet shrugged.

"Who knows… let's go to the Freak show!" As she pulled Petey along, Jimmy played some games… winning some tickets.

**./…\.**

"Oh man! I wish I had a tail!" Juliet's voice echoed through out the almost empty carnival. It was almost two o'clock and the place washed out a lot more quickly that she thought.

"Hey, did Jimmy leave?" she asked, pulling her skirt down. Petey shrugged and then pointed over to a bench.

"Is that him?" oh, that was him alright with that ginger buzz cut hair. She made the 'shh' sign with her finger and snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said in a sing song voice. Jimmy knew who it was; Juliet, but he wanted to mess with her.

"Christy?" Juliet made an 'erk' sound, but shook her head.

"No."

"Pinky!" she was confused.

"Who?"

"Oh I know who it is," Juliet smiled and giggled, "Mandy." For that, Juliet whacked him over the head and turned around.

"Definitely not!" she shrieked. Being compared to that… that bitch was just being rude. Petey giggled lightly at the behavior between his two friends.

"Oh, so it is Juliet." She just sent a smug smile towards Jimmy and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine I guess I'll just give this bear to Mandy." Juliet twirled around and saw a big bear in Jimmy's hands. She clasped her hands together and got a twinkle in her eye.

"Is it mine?" Jimmy smiled and held it out.

"Well I didn't win it for myself or Petey." Juliet giggled lightly and grabbed it. She kissed the bear's nose lightly and hugged it. Once her, bear-fest was done she slugged Jimmy her right-hook on his shoulder.

"Jesus woman! My arm's gonna fall off if you keep doin' that." He rubbed it and looked at her, "what was that for anyways?" She smiled and hugged the bear.

"For not sayin' my name right away." Jimmy smirked and folded his hands behind his head. He hated saying this, but: the girl was growing on him.

"So are we going to get a bit to eat, or am I going to starve?" Petey asked, rubbing his empty stomach. Juliet opened her mouth, which never was a great thing.

"Jimmy's buyin'!" as Juliet grabbed Petey and ran off, Jimmy walked after them, in one hand his bike and the other was his I.D.

**./…\.**

"Wow that was good pizza." Juliet said, adding a burp for the effect and patting her stomach. Petey added a burp as well, while Jimmy picked at his teeth with a toothpick.

"Sure." He said and flicked the toothpick somewhere. Juliet looked at him and then where he flicked the toothpick.

"Litterer." Jimmy looked at her.

"What?"

"Litterer."

"It's wood, it'll grow in to some kind of tree."

"Whatever." She said, banging her hip with his, making his stumble a bit.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: we good? Review please.)


	7. Juliet's Poem and Author's Note

**Author's Not and Poem  
**_Poem by TornPrince'sSmile_

* * *

It's so hard to please you.  
I try my best in school,  
I get good grades,  
And yet you still hit…  
And it hurts so much, papa.

I take my time,  
Going slow.  
Still I can't get your pride,  
I can't have your hope.  
You tell me my mama was a good for nothin' bitch.  
She left us for some white trash…  
Is that what you think of me?

Because I know I love you papa.  
Can you ever forgive me?  
For not tryin' my best,  
For not being your pride and joy?

Would you hold me if I was dying?  
Would you even cry?  
Would you miss my laughter?  
Or the way I used to sigh?

I try my best,  
But it's so hard to please someone that doesn't love.  
It's so hard to love someone who is jaded.  
I wish you'd forgive me…  
For not being your pride n' joy.

Would you ever laugh again?  
Or show that smile that I loved so much?  
Would you ever come and stand by me…  
In times so hard?

I'm sorry that I could never live up,  
To expectations you had.  
I hope you can forgive me,  
For everything we had.

Please don't cry,  
If you holding me in your arms…  
Please don't hit me anymore.  
'Cause all I want is love,  
Can you do that, please?

**Okay, so this is an author's note, but I wanted to put a poem in it too! So here you go, poem for Juliet. That's how she feels about her father, Seth. Anyways, I have a poll on my account that I would very, very, happy if you took! Thanks so much for reading and taking the time (if you do) to do the poll.**

**Thanks.**


	8. Snow Part I

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter seven: Snow Part I

* * *

It had been several weeks since Jimmy, Petey, and Juliet went to the carnival. Since those several weeks, Petey had been distant and more of a loner. He would burst out at random moments; especially when they talked about Jimmy. Petey would get so flustered, and very upset that he wouldn't talk to her for weeks at a time.

"I just don't get it…" Juliet said to Jimmy, who was sitting next to her eating some deli sandwiches they got in town. Juliet violently sucked on her juice box and screamed.

"I'm his friend; I should know what's going on! I mean look at me! I'm going crazy here!" she cried out and threw her empty juice box across the hallway. She put her head back against the lockers and took deep breaths. Some children passed by giving Juliet weird glances and some teachers as well, but they gave disapproving stares and carried on their merry way.

"Maybe it's something dealing with his home life." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't even care do you Jimmy Hopkins?" she said, spitting out his last name like venom.

"Whoa, whoa, when was I the enemy here?" Jimmy said holding up his hands in defense.

"No one was ever an enemy!" Juliet cried out, her eyes were holding back the tears, "he's my friend, and I want him to be happy. I want to see him happy." She wiped her eyes feeling liquid starting to come out. Jimmy patted her back in a friendly matter. Juliet smiled at the comfort he was trying to give, but it was soon over as Jimmy walked away waving his hands.

"See ya' later. I'm goin' to see Christy." Juliet smiled and she quietly walked back to the dorm. She didn't feel like English and P.E today. She felt sick to her stomach. As she walked outside, snowflakes started falling down on her head. Juliet looked at the sky and lightly smiled.

"I wish my mom was here with me." As she walked back to her dorm, slowly, she saw Petey scamper off to English.

**./…\.**

"Can you believe that Seth Kolbe has a daughter?" Christy whispered to Jimmy. She was his Chemistry partner, lets just say she wasn't the brightest crayon in the coloring box. Jimmy just sat and simply nodded, but was wondering at the same time: Juliet was related to that snake?

"Yeah, and I heard she's as bad as her father." She added, smiling towards Jimmy. He only nodded again, _oh how wrong you are Christy_. He thought as he watched Dr. Watts write out peoples names on the board.

_Jonathan Hopkins_, he wanted to crack that old man's head.

* * *

**(A/N: Short and sweet: there will be a Snow Part II and Snow Part III. Thanks and review, please, review.)**


	9. Snow Part II

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter eight: Snow Part II

* * *

Juliet stayed in her dorm for the rest of the night, even forgetting about the plans her and Jimmy had to go into town and get some ice cream. They would've invited Petey, but he was so emotional these past weeks.

"What have I done God? What?" Juliet asked out loud as she stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"What?" she asked, she wasn't in the greatest moods right now. The door cracked and in came Christy; she was followed by Mandy. Juliet through the pillow over head, wishing she could suffocate herself.

"What?"

"Someone's pissed." She heard Mandy's voice say. Slowly, creaking of rotten wood was heard and the depression of someone's butt was on her bed.

"What do you want you nasty cheerleaders?" Mandy and Christy gasped.

"That was awfully mean Juliet. We won't want to tell your father how you've been acting." Juliet shot up in bed.

"You know who my father is?" Christy cackled and patted her back.

"Hun, by tomorrow everyone will know."

"Why?" Juliet asked. For the first time in a long time, she felt self pity on herself.

"Hun, no offense, but you're a total bitch. Plus you're hanging out with _my_ Jimmy." Mandy said. Christy looked at her, her face full of surprise.

"Your Jimmy! He's mine!" she yelled at her. Soon enough they were out of the dorm yelling about who Jimmy belonged to. Juliet sighed and folded her arms behind her head and looked at the ceiling again.

"What can be bugging Petey?" She was more worried about Petey than herself. So what, her father was prefect, it's not a total bad thing; right? She shook her head and grabbed her towel to head to the showers.

* * *

The warm water pressed against her skin. She grabbed the bar of soap and washed her body. For some reason, she felt dirty… dirty all over. As soon as all the soap was gone and out of sight she grabbed her vanilla shampoo and rubbed it around in her hair. She wanted her friends to be there with her… through this 'dad' thing.

The shampoo was washed out and so was the conditioner. She still felt dirty; she looked in between her legs and saw blood… lots and lots of blood.

* * *

"Great my fucking period! That's what I need right now!" She whispered angrily to herself. She put a pad along her underwear and slipped on an over sized t-shirt.

"Stupid womanly problems… stupid periods… stupid dead egg cell.. things!" she whispered to herself again. She laid down in her bed. Closing her eyes, she soon fell asleep.

**./…\.**

The snow fell down; since yesterday it didn't stop, but school still roamed on. She trenched her body through the three feet of snow than had fallen already from the night and today. Her zip up jacket and mittens weren't exactly warm, but it helped her body temperature get to normal. Soon as she entered the main school building people stopped talking and stared at her. She knew what this was about… it was about her father being a prefect… being an adult bully. Soon Jimmy ran up to her.

"Why is everybody so big on your father being a prefect?" Juliet snapped her gaze up to him.

"'Cause he's a bastard that cares only 'bout himself Jimmy." Juliet snapped at him, she didn't mean to, she really didn't, "sorry Jimmy. I'm kind of moody today." Jimmy nudged her and pointed to Petey who was sitting alone in art.

"Better get going…" Juliet said softly and hugged Jimmy. He was surprised, but slowly hugged back; awkwardly.

"Hey Petey." Juliet said, sitting in her stool. He didn't reply, he only looked at the front.

"Petey, please…" she was going to start crying for pete's sake, "tell me what I did wrong."

"Coming here is what you did wrong." He snapped at her. It shook her to the bone as she watched him glare at her.

"W-what?" Petey sighed and looked out the window that was across from them.

"I…" Juliet looked at him and stared quietly at his doubtful face, "I'm bisexual…" Juliet got something in her throat.

"S-so?"

"So, I have a crush on Jimmy…" Again, something was in her throat.

"Oh, I'll just leave you alone then Petey." Petey grabbed her shoulder.

"I know you do too."

"What?"

"I know you have a—." he was stopped mid sentence by the art teacher. Apparently she was getting transferred into advanced art. She got her things and headed to the lunch room because advanced art replaced lunch… and she had lunch right now then. She walked slowly into the lunchroom. She didn't see anyone she knew, and no one wanted to sit by her so she sat on the farthest table. She just laid her head down and closed her eyes.

**./…\.**

"Beautiful!" the art teacher exclaimed, "now this students is a work of art!" Juliet rolled her eyes as she showed off her own art work named 'Snow in summer.' It had beautiful shades of orange, yellow, and leafy green. Then, there was snow falling down from the skies, frosting over the green land. Suddenly, as soon as art started, it was over and I wondered to my dorm… Once again.

* * *

**(A/N: Review? Thanks.)**


	10. Snow Part III

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter nine: Snow Part III

Christmas was just around the corner, approximately a week 'til the holiday. Luckily, her father decided to take paid vacation and go to Tahiti for the week. Some may say that was unlucky, but all the students stayed on campus for the holidays—until the weekend. Petey and Juliet talked, hugged, and she even managed a 'sorry' out for him. He didn't really 'accept' it, but he told her he did.

"Juliet." A strict voice said from behind her; she was just making her way to physical education, who could that be? She turned and saw her father. Red in the face, he handed her a package and walked away.

"What's this?" she called after him. Seth, her father, turned his head slightly.

"Your Christmas present from your mother. Your grandmother just put hers in the mail along your grandfathers; mine is in your dorm." And he left, probably to the airport. Juliet hugged the package close and walked back to her dorm.

**./…\.**

"Ms. Kolbe!" Mr. Burton yelled out as she entered in her gym uniform. She was three minutes later. As she was prepared to explain, he ordered her to do three laps around the gym with Lola; who had been caught and ordered to attend gym. She caught up with Lola in just mere seconds and paced herself. Both of the girls didn't pay attention to other, but Lola was curious.

"So you're that Kolbe girl?" Juliet looked at the greaser girl. She was rather pretty, Juliet admitted to herself.

"So?" she asked a sudden burst of confidence in her grasp.

"That rumor… that you were related to that ass." Lola said, the words slipping off her tongue. Juliet's face flushed for some reason as she nodded her head and prepared for their final lap.

"Yeah, I'm related to the _ass_, he's my father," Lola opened her mouth, but Juliet bet her to it, "and don't apologize for calling him an ass, I know he is." Juliet sped up for the final third of the lap. As she finished she walked up the bleachers to the final seating area. As the girl's watched the boys wrestle, she thought of her friends. She only had two friends and they were both boys, which probably didn't look so great. Especially when she followed them around like she was a puppy. She didn't really care what people thought of her, but she still wondered. Suddenly, a panting Lola sat next to her.

"You gotta watch that perv." Lola said in a deadly low voice. Juliet looked at her with stitched eyebrows.

"What?" Lola sighed and turned to her with her fists out in her lap.

"Look, a girl like you… if you know what I mean—," Juliet interrupted her.

"A girl like me?" Juliet asked, rolling her eyes, "watta ya' mean?"

"Your figure." Lola said, the words sliding off her tongue, again. Juliet looked down at her body and back up.

"Anyways, you gotta look afta' ya' self. Mr. Burton's the biggest perv I've met… and I've met many." Juliet looked towards her gym teacher. She pointed towards him:

"Him?" Lola rolled her eyes at the girl.

"No, the otha' Mr. Burton; yes that one!" she said. As she turned back to face the gym, Juliet was confused by her words.

"Look," Lola continued, scaring Juliet, "I heard he sent a boy into the girl's dorm to collect their panties… of course, that was all before you came to this school. Ya' never know though with him. He even got a girl kicked out of the school… he's a sick bastard." Lola ranted. Juliet believed her; Mr. Burton was the type of person who didn't look at your face when he talked to you, kind of like Trent. Maybe they were related?

Soon gym was done and Juliet turned on the shower. She wanted to smell a little good, unlike what she smelt like now. Taking the bar of soap that was there, she ran it over her body. She didn't wash her hair; it was up in a ponytail when she was running.

Putting on her uniform, she walked out of the gym feeling refreshed.

**./…\.**

Lunch was really boring and nothing happened, until Jimmy walked into the room. Girls flocked over him, just like any other day, but then someone through some mystery mash at his head. After that, everyone went down hill. Jimmy grabbed the nearest food to him, which was mystery stew, and splashed it in Trent's face.

Thus, started a food fight; Petey and Juliet hid under the table along with some nerds and non-clique people. Girls screamed as food hit there uniforms and went flying out of the cafeteria. Juliet and Christ, along with a nerdy looking girl stayed under the table as the nerds, and even Petey got up and joined in. Green jello landed at Christy's feet and as she screamed prefects entered the room.

"This was a bad day for Seth to leave!" one with glasses screamed over the students yells as he held a boy back. Bullies, Nerds, Preppies, and Greasers flung food back and forth as Juliet was starting to get tired of waiting. Soon, she joined in the food fight; flinging food at some of the Preppies, sometimes knocking them on their backs.

Of course, people threw food right back at her. Sometimes it missed, splattering on the walls and other times it splashed on her blouse and skirt. Soon she bumped into someone; she turned around and saw Trent. She groaned, seeing him smirked made her sick. Suddenly, he pushed her out of the way. She saw some green jello mixed with mystery mash on his shirt; he pushed her under a table.

"Thank me later." Suddenly, the food fight stopped and some people were being taken out of the room like, Jimmy and Trent. She scrambled out from under the table and helped Petey out the cafeteria.

**./…\.**

Juliet dabbed Petey's new forming bruise with a wet wash cloth, apparently he was an easy bruiser. Petey cringed as she ran out a throbbing bruise with her hand; Juliet also cringed as she saw the colors his face was changing. As people passed them on the stone steps, just outside the main building, they whispered to each other. Juliet kept on her merry way, helping Petey. Soon enough, she was done and Petey felt better.

"Anything else hurt hun?" she asked, checking his face for any more welts or bruises. His face flushed and he turned his head away.

"Hun?" Juliet smiled lightly and laughed.

"Yes?" Petey coughed as his face invented a new shade of red.

"No, it was a question." Juliet laughed, again, and patted his shoulder lightly.

"I dunno; I just wanted to call you that, hun." The corner of Petey's lips twitched slightly as she placed his head in his lap; Juliet did the same, but with her face faced towards him. The snow was still falling, but she felt warm for some reason; Petey felt the same way.

"Wanna be my brother?" Juliet said suddenly. Unknown to her, Petey's face become flustered and his eyes were wide.

"What?" he asked shyly.

"I dunno, I've never had a brother… just wonderin'." Petey looked between his legs and mumbled a 'sure'. Juliet hugged him as he fell on his shoulder from the sudden weight.

"Sorry, sorry." Then suddenly the weight gone from his side. He sat back up, brushing the slush from his coat. He looked at her and, faintly, smiled.

"It's alright—," Juliet cut him off.

"I'm used to it and no your not! Don't lie to your sister!" she whispered deadly. Petey smiled again, his eyebrows knitting themselves together.

**./…\.**

Jimmy watched his two friends yelled, laugh, and suddenly hug at spontaneous moments. He felt a light tug at his heart when he saw her smile and hug Petey, but rolled his eyes all the same and shoveled the snow. Trent laughed at the pair as he watched them. Jimmy didn't know what was so hilarious when two people hugged.

"Man, I'm jealous." Trent said as he shoveled little piles of snow while Jimmy shoveled the bigger ones.

"Of what?"

"Petey." Jimmy raised his eyebrow and stopped shoveling, resting his hands on the shovel.

"Why?"

"Those two big mounds pressing against him, who wouldn't," Trent said again, pressing cupped hands against his chest. Jimmy rolled his eyes at his 'friend'.

"Wow, it's a wonder why girls don't like you Trent. You're just so dreamy." Jimmy replied dryly. Trent smirked and rested his hands on his shovel.

"I know right?" Jimmy rolled his eyes and started shoveling again.

**./…\.**

It had been a long day, not from the gym class or the lunch, but from the biology. Dr. Slawter wasn't the pleasantest person to be teaching biology. His favorite quote was, 'there are two sides to biology; life and death…' He almost sounded depressed from the way he talked sometimes. He even mocks people's intelligence; he likes to compare their knowledge to his. The conclusion that Juliet got from this was: he was a bastard. Yet at times, he could be a, generally, nice teacher.

"Miss Kolbe! Get your head out of the clouds and on the board!" He yelled at her from the front of the room. People snickered as they looked back at her. She quickly snapped her head up to the board and smiled, absolutely embarrassed.

"Huh?" Dr. Slawter sighed and tapped the board with his wooden pointer.

"The question of the day; what do you think of it?" Juliet scanned the board and found the question to be at the very top. Squinting she read it: What is the 'Cell Theory'? Juliet opened her mouth and spoke.

"Well, it depends…" Dr. Slawter questioned her with his eyes.

"Depends on what Miss Kolbe?" Juliet sighed and rested her head on the palm of her right hand.

"It depends if you want sentences or just short and to the point."

"Short and to the point." He requested, folding his pointer up.

"Well, the traditional 'Cell Theory' states that, the cell is the fundamental unit of life. It also states that all living things are composed of one or more cells or, even, that secreted products of those cells, such as shells." Dr. Slawter put his chin up in the air and stroked his imaginary beard.

"Go on." Juliet groaned silently and continued.

"The 'Cell Theory' says that cells arise from… what you would call 'other cells' through cell division. In multi-cellular organisms, every cell in the organism's body is produced from a single cell in a fertilized egg. The cell is considered to be the basic part of the pathological processes of an organism." Juliet concluded. Dr. Slawter slowly clapped his hands and smiled, faintly.

"Good job Miss Kolbe, looks like someone has been paying attention in my class today." After that little episode, everyone was looking at her with a sort of amazement or boredom in their eyes. She ignored them and turned to her partner.

"Hey, what page are we on?"

"Sorry, _pauper_, I don't talk to poor kids." Juliet, flustered, turned to her other table partner.

"What page are we on?" she looked up, her dark brown eyes framed by thick, greenish blue frames.

"Oh, we're on page hundred and thirty-nine." She replied. Juliet smiled widely and turned to the page.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking…" the girl began, looking at Juliet. Juliet watched out of the corner of her eye as the girl squirmed.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know that when you weren't on the correct page?" Juliet smiled, for some strange reason, she liked this girl already.

"Well, miss, I went through the same book at my last school." The nerdy looking girl smiled lightly.

"Oh, I'm Beatrice by the way. I'm in the dorm room next to yours." Juliet frowned for some reason and stared at the page.

"Oh, that's… cool. I'm—," the girl interrupted her.

"Juliet Kolbe, I know. You're the rage in the latest gossip, courtesy of Christy." Juliet groaned and was about to slam her book to her forehead.

"Great," she mumbled as she listened to Dr. Slawter. Suddenly, the boy from her other side jabbed her.

"What?" she snapped at him. He was mean one minute, jabbing her, and then he sounded… actually nice.

"You're Juliet?" he asked, his light blond hair shimmering from the sunlight.

"Yeah, watta 'bout it?" she asked, mad at him.

"Nothin', just my Pinky can't stop talking about you and your… ways." Juliet quirked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing _your _Pinky must be your girlfriend?"

"And cousin…" _Okay, that's gross_, Juliet thought and made a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay?" The man smirked and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Anyways, just wanted to see if she was right." That got Juliet curious.

"She if she was right about what?" The man's smirk widened.

"Nothing, and by the way she was right." Juliet pouted a little, but straightened out.

"About what?" she asked in a deadly whisper.

"Nothing." Juliet groaned and made an angry face with slid down and hit her head on the desk.

"Ass."

**./…\.**

"So how was Biology?" Petey asked smiling at his friend. Juliet groaned, again, and slammed her biology book against her head repeatedly until Petey stopped her.

"You know that kills brain cells…" he said worriedly. Juliet laughed loudly; people stopped to stare at her, but continued to their friends or to the dorms.

"If I had any, then yes."

* * *

**(A/N: Gosh, this was long. Five pages on Microsoft Word… anyways! I'll be updating later. So hopefully, you watch out and that you liked this chapter! Trent… you got to hate him… then kind of love him… and then hate him again. LOL. Anyways, review!!!)**

* * *


	11. Soon Enough Part I

* * *

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter ten: Soon Enough

* * *

Juliet couldn't wait for the day; it was Christmas and she bought gifts for Jimmy, Beatrice, and Petey. Beatrice? You ask; well the past week, Juliet had hung out with her… especially since Beatrice was helping Juliet in Math, Mr. Hattrick hated her; she knew it. Since Juliet had taken a shower the night before, she made no attempt to go into the shower room. She mainly put on make-up, and a plus; her period stopped the night before! She was very thankful for that.

She lifted her lip gloss off the wooden stand and slid it over her plump lips. When she was done, she rubbed her lips together and added eye liner. Make-up hurt sometimes, especially when you _poked_ it in your eye. She blinked away the tears and put on mascara.

Soon enough, she had eye shadow on and was straightening her hair. It was already straight, but curled at the ends and she hated that. It looked so much like her mother's hair that way. Juliet looked at herself in the mirror that hung itself on her wall. She admired herself; not really her body, but more of her face. She loved the way her rosy cheeks were naturally that way, not brushed over. Taking her textbooks for Biology and Shop, she left the crowded dorm.

**./…\.**

"I barely made it out!" Juliet said to Petey, making circles with her arms to symbolize that people were dodging and throwing things around. Petey paid more attention to two rather large boxes in her hands and a smaller box. Juliet smirked as she knew what he was staring at.

"Since I have no other classes with you except lunch, of course, here." She handed him one of the larger boxes. He cautiously opened the silvery wrapping paper. His mouth slowly dropped as he saw what was inside. It was his own art set. Since they started talking again, Petey admitted his 'enjoyment' of art. So, with Petey in mind, Juliet bought him a good set of shading pencils, a packet of thick paper, and some outlining markers. He hugged her and pulled back; less to say it started and ended at the same time.

"Thank you—," he was cut off as a _playboy_ and _playgirl_ magazine fell out of the packet of paper. Petey, baffled, quickly picked it up quickly as his face flushed.

"Juliet!" She only laughed and walked off to Biology.

**./…\.**

"Oh Juliet!" Beatrice said, gushing at her gift, "I didn't get you anything…" she said as she held the pretty necklace. Juliet saw it at Yum Yum Market and loved it. It had a golden metal chain and hanging at the end was a flower, shaped as a lily. She knew that Beatrice hated any flower except Lilies and Tulips.

"No problem. I thought you'd like it." Beatrice pointed to the rather large box and had a look in eyes saying: who is that for?

"Jimmy Hopkins." Juliet said as she watched Beatrice cut the frog's intestines out. It was disgusting to say the least. Beatrice coughed and raised her hand.

"We're done Dr. Slawter." He wondered over and looked it over. With a wave of his hand, they walked off to lunch. The deal with the dissection was if anyone got done earlier, they could go to lunch earlier.

"J-Jimmy?" she said, she sounded…jealous?

"Yeah, why?" Beatrice looked down.

"I've liked him since he came to the school… he kissed me… I kissed him, but he's such a player." Juliet laughed and smacked her friend's back.

"We're only friends." But, still, she felt a tug at her heart as she said those words.

"Yeah, of course." Soon, they were at the lunch room Juliet practically fell onto the lunch table. Could it be that she had feelings for Jimmy? But, it couldn't be… they were just friends.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, sorry for late updates and stuff! My last chapter didn't come up as the alert I put it up for! I'm so pissed FF net... They need to start fixing the things they actually have and stop adding new things when everything has a fucking 'error'. Yeah, I'm pissed 'cause it deleted the last chapter and I had to rewrite it!!! So anyways, review.)**


	12. Soon Enough Part II

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter eleven: Soon Enough Part II

* * *

"Uh thanks…" Jimmy said as he looked at Beatrice's gift. It was a calculator. Beatrice's face became flustered as Jimmy pecked her cheek.

"Can you kiss me on the lips?" Beatrice asked as she looked behind him. Jimmy shook his head and looked down.

"I don't feel like kissing anyone… even though kissing _someone_ appeals to my mind." Beatrice's head dropped as she stalked away.

"So who's this 'someone'? Huh Jimmy?" He jumped a little and turned. Juliet stood, smiling like a little child, holding a large box. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and on top is a pink sparkly bow.

"What's that?" Jimmy asked, quirking a lazy eyebrow.

"It's yours." Jimmy took the box and un-wrapped it slowly. After the paper came off, Jimmy smiled as his present. It was a SX110 IS camera from canon; actually, that's the only thing he wanted for Christmas.

"Huh, thanks Juliet. I got you and Petey somethin' it's at my dorm." Juliet smiled lightly, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Oh, well, want me and Petey to meet you somewhere?" Jimmy nodded slowly and smiled.

"How 'bout the entrance of the carnival?" Juliet smiled and nodded her head wildly.

"Okay, meet you later!" As Jimmy walked off, Juliet ran towards Petey; who was walking towards the entrance. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the carnival.

**./…\.**

"So what was so important that you dragged me all the way over to the carnival?" Petey asked, pointing over his head at the colorful wheel spinning.

"Jimmy said he had presents!" she said, clapping her hands lightly and hugged Petey.

"Excited?" Juliet laughed.

"I haven't got a gift from a friend since… ever!" Juliet exclaimed letting go of her friend, "Sorry, I'm a little over excited." Petey rubbed his head and laughed dryly.

"I can tell." They waited for what seemed like hours in the cold night air, but finally Juliet saw a ginger buzz cut racing threw the crowds. Finally, Jimmy had made it to them.

"Hey Jim-bo, what took ya' so long?" Juliet asked, slinging a cold arm around his neck. Jimmy shivered when her arm touched his skin; she was cold. He shoved a package into her grasp and again for Petey.

"They ain't much, but I tried." Jimmy said; scratching his head. Juliet un-wrapped the sloppy wrapping paper and widened her mouth in excitement.

"Aw, thanks Jimmy-boy!" she yelled over the crowd and hugged him. It took Jimmy a minute to compute what she was doing, but he hugged her back in a moment. She looked down at the cute stuffed bunny. Its small nose was black, but the rest gray. Juliet had gushed that she loved baby bunnies; they were the cutest.

"Uh, welcome." Petey smiled and mouthed to her 'told-ya'. Petey held the magazine close, his face flushed again.

"Aw, did you buy the same month as me Jimmy?" she asked. Jimmy coughed.

"What?"

"Did you get him a _playgirl_ magazine?" Jimmy's face flushed for a moment and it was gone in a flash.

"How'd ya' know?"

"His face." She replied, pointing at his flustered face, "What month is it?"

"Uh, December."

"Oh damn," Juliet smiled curtly, "we bought him the same issue." Petey's face deepened in color as he stuffed the magazine in his pocket.

"You guys are so mean." After Petey's comment, he stormed off to—god who knows. Jimmy let out a hard laugh and patted her back.

"Wow, made him angry."

"You think that's funny?" Juliet asked, pouting somewhat and slugging him in the arm.

"What a friend you are." Juliet walked off with a yelling Jimmy:

"I didn't mean it!"

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, so I hated this chapter just because it seemed rushed. Tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks!)**


	13. A Date with Him

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twelve: A Date with _Him_

* * *

"Can you try to focus on this project Trent?" Juliet said; she had no patience for him today. She even tried to convince Dr. Slawter to change her partner to someone else… anyone else.

"Sorry, my minds on other things." He said quickly. Evidentially, he had no patience for Juliet today.

"Well sorry!" Juliet snapped at him; he looked up, appalled by her attitude, "you've been doing nothing for the past hour! And I even lost part of my lunch already!" She yelled at him. Dr. Slawter had stepped out of the room to get his lunch; goody, goody for him.

"Well sorry!" he yelled back, rolling his eyes. Soon enough, Trent had green goo on his face.

"You're a fucking prick!" Juliet screamed, storming out of the room.

"And you're a fucking bitch!" he yelled after her. Soon, he stormed out after her. She took sharp turns until she was in the girl's bathroom.

"You better not come in your ass!" she yelled out the door, seeing him coming around the corner. Trent flipped the birdie, as she did the same. Slamming the door behind her, Juliet sat on one of the toilets and rested her head on her right palm.

"Why'd I get paired with such a bastard?" she asked no one.

**./…\.**

"I said no!" Juliet yelled, trying to get away from Trent. He had been bugging her about going on a date and no matter how many times she said no he would insist.

"Come one Juliet! It would an apology dinner! I swear." Trent said, pacing next to her. Turning swiftly, Juliet pushed him against the lockers softly. It was an awkward silence around them. Slowly, Juliet turned away from him. Trent slumped against the lockers, picking up his things.

"Pick me up from the dorms at seven." Trent turned around quickly and saw Juliet standing at the corner of the lunch room and where he was. He smirked and leaned against the lockers.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms." Juliet rolled her eyes and looked at her nails.

"You sure that isn't 'annoyance' that you speak of."

"What?" yet again, Juliet rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Never mind Trent; see you at seven." Trent waved his hand as a 'good bye' as did Juliet.

**./…\.**

"You did what?!" Petey screamed at Juliet. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at the two of them. Juliet let her head dropped and slam against the table. Petey sat down and blushed thinking about his 'little' outburst he just had.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Petey ate his lunch quietly until Jimmy showed up.

"So what was that 'bout Petey?" he asked laughing at the look on Petey's face. Petey looked up and back down.

"Juliet said yes to a date with Trent." Jimmy spit out his soda.

"Juliet said yes to a what and with who?" Jimmy asked deadly quiet. Petey sighed and looked at Juliet; he poked her with the corner of his sandwich.

"Tell Jimmy who you said 'yes' to." Juliet mumbled something into her shirt.

"Who?" Jimmy asked, cupping his hand around his ear; smirking.

"Trent."

"Huh, sorry I can't hear you."

"Trent!" she shrieked, all though it was covered by her arm.

"Oh," Jimmy said and took a bit out of his sandwich.

"Good for you." Petey coughed up a storm and stared at Jimmy.

"What? Good for her? Don't you remember what he said about her?" Jimmy smacked his head as Juliet's head shot up.

"What?" Petey glared at his friend and smiled, kindly, towards Juliet.

"He said that you'd be great in the sack and Jimmy said he had told you." Juliet slapped Jimmy's arm and stormed off.

"I said I was going to tell her!" Jimmy said, biting the corner of his sandwich off like it was Petey's head.

"Oops." Petey said, sipping his juice.

**./…\.**

Seven came early for Juliet, but for Trent it was a pain staking wait. Juliet waited outside her dormitory; looking at her freshly painted black nails. She crossed her legs. She had worn a nice jean skirt, almost like the one she wore to the carnival and a tight white shirt. She wanted to piss off Jimmy and Petey if they saw them together.

A hand took a hold of Juliet's arm and spun her around.

"Wow, look at you." Juliet looked up at the face, making sure of whom it was: Trent.

"Uh, thanks. You look pretty snazzy too Trent." She said, pinching his cheek and slapping it gently. Trent pulled her along.

"Come on, we're goin' to a movie first, then dinner." Juliet opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly: seeing something move in the bush that was close to them. She quickly got up to his arm and clung herself to it.

"Okay Trent, lead the way."

* * *

"What is she doing?" Jimmy whispered loudly, looking at Juliet cling to Trent's arm. Petey shrugged, but shivered.

"I think we shouldn't spy on them though, it's wrong." Jimmy grabbed Petey's arm.

"Yeah if I didn't beat up Gary, 'cause it was bad' you'd be dead." Petey shivered and felt his get warm as he felt Jimmy grab his arm. They went after Juliet.

**./…\.**

"That was so romantic!" Juliet said to Trent, still holding onto his arm, "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." Trent smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. Juliet completely forgot what Trent was like before they went on this date.

"You don't know a lot 'bout me baby." Juliet smirked and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Sure." Soon enough, Trent pulled Juliet into a near by restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but it was on the bearable level. After being seated, she saw Jimmy and Petey follow in, taking a booth next to their table.

* * *

"So after this wanna play shirts or skins after this?" Juliet looked confused by his question.

"What?"

"Wanna see?"

"No not until you explain it to me Trent."

"Strip poker babe, calm down."

"Then no, I don't 'babe'."

* * *

**(A/N: everybody needs love! Reviews are love to me!)**


	14. Making Him Jealous

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter thirteen: Making _Him_ Jealous

* * *

"It sounds like someone has a crush." Beatrice teased Juliet; she had explained, lately, what she had been feeling about Jimmy. Juliet's cheeks turned into a bright shade of red.

"No, I don't." Beatrice patted her friend's back.

"Listen, coming from another girl's perspective… it sounds like a total crush." Juliet looked down at the rat Beatrice had been dissecting. Suddenly, she felt a paper wad hit the back of her head. Turning around, she saw that same blond hair boy that sat next to her; usually.

"What?" she snapped at him. The corner of his mouth lifted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing, _pauper_." All she wanted to do is pop him one in the jaw.

"Did you throw that paper wad?" His buddy turned from the dead rat and glared at her.

"Look, _pauper_, we want nothing to do to you so stop talking." He sounded gay, Juliet thought to herself as she cocked her head to the side.

"Sorry _post-op_." she turned around and again—another paper wad hit her head.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"First of all, I'm not a 'post-op' as you put it and secondly, Vance, the greaseball, threw the first one." Juliet snorted and turned to the boy that the gay boy so kindly pointed out.

"What do you want?" she was getting tired of this game.

"It true you Trent's girl?" Juliet coughed and looked at her nails; not very enthused by this conversation.

"Is it any of your business?" Juliet asked rudely as she glared at the boy. His auburn hair was slicked back by so much grease she could see where he didn't wash his hair. He also had a wide nose.

"Yea, it kinda is. Ya' see Johnny was askin' 'bout you and I thought ta' ma' self 'why not ask this chick'?" Juliet looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. He needs to learn how to talk properly.

"Uh, sure, I'm Trent's girl. Why not?" Juliet said, flipping her raven hair over her shoulder. As she watched Beatrice cut out it's heart, the blond prep rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

**./…\.**

"Hold on now!" Juliet yelled at Trent, "you are goin' 'round tellin' people we're an _'item'_ and you didn't even ask if I wanted to be your girlfriend." She was causing a scene that really wasn't needed. Trent pulled her off to the side and stared at the angry girl in front of him.

"Oh come on Juliet, wanna be my girlfriend?" Juliet crossed her arms over her chest and bit her tongue; this was the perfect situation.

"Sure." Trent's mouth dropped as he nearly smacked her.

"All that commotion and you said 'yes'?" Juliet shook her head as she walked away.

"Wait," he yelled after her, "wanna have some lunch with me and my friends?" Juliet had plans with Jimmy and Petey, but why not? She needs to meet her boyfriend's friends.

**./…\.**

"That's Russell. He's the leader of the bullies' clique." Trent said, pointing to an over-sized boy with red hair. Juliet nodded and listened quietly.

"Over there's Davis; the guy Jimmy and you practically beat up. Ethan, Tom, Troy and Wade." There weren't many bullies in this school as she thought; not a lot were good looking either. Suddenly, the big guy—Russell, came over.

"Russell want Trent to introduce Russell." Trent patted the big lugs shoulder and pushed Juliet forward.

"This is Juliet, my girlfriend." Juliet waved at the bigger man—she was intimidated by his size.

"Hi Russell." He smiled and walked off to the darker skinned guy.

"Uh, does he always talk in third person?" Juliet asked Trent. He nodded and pulled her away from the clique.

"He isn't the brightest crayon in the coloring box." Juliet smiled at his comparison as she followed obediently.

* * *

"Why is she with that goof!" Jimmy screamed as he heard the news about Juliet and Trent being a couple. Petey flipped threw a magazine and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno know. Maybe this is a sign…" Petey said, putting down the magazine.

"A sign?" he said, looking to Petey disbelievingly.

"Yea," Petey patted the seat on the couch next to him, "maybe that means you two weren't meant to be together." Petey finished quietly.

"Hold on, I never told you I liked her." Petey smiled, almost evilly.

"Well, you didn't need too. Even the cheerleaders saw threw you _and_ her." Jimmy looked at him, confused as hell.

"What do ya' mean Petey?" Petey smiled again and signed.

"Oh Jimmy, you are pretty stupid aren't you?" Jimmy glared at his friend, his stare full of anger.

"What?"

"Well you see Jimmy…"

* * *

"So you really like me?" Juliet asked, poking Trent in the center of his chest. Trent laughed lightly as they walked around.

"Yea, what's there not to like?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what?" Trent asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well for one thing, my father."

"Seth? Well, he's not you." Juliet smiled lightly, but knew in her heart he didn't mean it.

"Yea, thanks."

* * *

"So you think she's using Trent?" Jimmy asked, concluding about what Petey was saying.

"Yeah, to get to you… so you hurt him."

"No offense Petey, but you sound like Gary." Petey cringed at the name.

"I do not!" he said rather loudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh, whatever Petey—," Jimmy was cut off by Petey's soft lips against his own.

* * *

**(A/N: O.o holy crap! Review and see what happens next!!)**


	15. Okay, What the Fuck?

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter fourteen: Okay, **What** **the** **_Fuck?_**

* * *

Juliet looked down at her hands. She wanted more—better than Trent. Not that he was bad, like beating her, but she wanted _Jimmy_. It had taken her almost six months, therapy with Beatrice, and brief daydreams about him. Juliet's head hung down as she sat next to Trent in the lunch room. Don't get her wrong; Trent was a good boyfriend—weird right? He knew how to treat a girl, but wanted one thing and one thing only—sex and Juliet wouldn't give up _her flower_ that easily.

"What's wrong babe?" Trent asked, his arm wrapping around her waist. Juliet put on a fake face for him.

"Oh nothin' thinkin' 'bout my Shop project." That was partially true; Neil assigned partners and she had gotten her favorite Greaser: Johnny. They need to repair any part of the car that was damage including the interior—which she was in charge of. Trent kissed her cheek and smirked.

"Oh don't worry 'bout that babe." Trent bugged the crap out of her by calling her 'babe', but she cracked a smile and bared it. She noticed lately Petey was off by himself and Jimmy was hanging out with Lola—Johnny's girl and that cheerleader bitch: Mandy. She was jealous to say the least. Both of the girls were gorgeous next to her; Mandy with her 'perfect' figure and clear skin and Lola with her hair, her body, her everything. Most guys wanted her… most guys probably already _had_ her.

Trent shrugged her shoulders as he realized his girlfriend was in her 'la-la world'. She had been spacing out lately—well actually a lot and for some reason he was worried about her; weird for a Northwick right? That's what he said in his head and tried to ignore, but the more he tried the more he worried. He became paranoid about her being around other boys and most thought he was just being protective, but Trent didn't know why he was having _these_ sorts of feelings—to him she was just another bed warmer even though she didn't give it up easily.

"Hey Trent?" Juliet questioned, bringing Trent out of his 'inner-mind'.

"Yeah?" Juliet smiled weakly as she excused herself.

"I'm going to go get somethin' to eat at the deli in town." He stood up and asked if she needed an escort—of course, not being a gentleman, he wanted money. Juliet looked at him; the corners of her mouth turning upside down. She smacked him, hard, on the shoulder.

"Nimrod." As she walked off, Trent stood there wondering what that was about.

**./…\.**

Jimmy lay on his bed and for once with the door closed. It had been almost eight months since Zoe moved away with her so called 'parents'. She had moved to Washington, and he probably would never see her again. She was independent, arrogant, and sometimes a little self center, but she 'loved' him all the same. He hated the arrogant part of her the most—she never wanted to do things that 'normal' couples did; she just wanted sex, kisses, and gifts. He had the money, of course, but he felt like Johnny and Zoe was being a Lola; he had no proof, but he could feel it…

Juliet was the exact opposite of all the girls he had ever been around; she was modest (not to be confused with pompous), she was, pretty smart; she had her 'dumb' moments, and she was his _friend_, but Jimmy couldn't stop from having some sort of feeling about her that normal friends don't have for each other… Kind of like Petey was towards him. He still cringed at the fresh memory.

--

_Jimmy wiped his mouth with his sleeve._

_"What was that?" Jimmy asked, boldly to his—now—bi-sexual friend. Petey stammered for words, but finally came up with some:_

_"I don't know, it just sort of happened." Jimmy nearly threw Petey off of him when he kissed him; it was weird… he didn't like it. He had kissed Gord and Trent before, but that was for different reasons; not because he wanted to._

_"Are you gay?" Jimmy asked; a question that immediately popped into his head. Petey's face flushed and his mouth was agape like a goldfish._

_"I'm still interested in girls; if that's what you mean." Jimmy didn't believe this bullshit._

_"Uh huh, name one girl that you like."_

_"Well for starters: Juliet. She was always nice to me… but to nice; I've always liked when people treat me bad… I guess I'm just submissive." Jimmy cringed and walked out of the room._

_"Look, I—I don't like you that way Petey. I would like to stay friends, but you gotta get rid of these… 'feelings' towards me." Petey looked down at his trembling hands._

_"Of course… I understand." Jimmy nodded:_

_"Good." He left the room._

--

It had been a week—a week since the 'Petey incident' and a week since Juliet got together with that prick, Trent. Jimmy looked up to the ceiling watching the mobile rotate in circles.

"I wonder what that crazy chick is doing now…" He pondered.

**./…\.**

Juliet lied; she wasn't going to the deli, she wasn't even in town. In fact, she was still on campus, walking towards the Shop. She needed to talk to Johnny; she felt like he was her friend, that she could trust him. She was stopped by many of Johnny's 'followers', but after she had said she was looking for Johnny, they all appointed her towards the dumpster near the opposite gates.

"Hey John-boy?" she called out as she reached her destination. Seeing him, she smiled weakly. Johnny looked up as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah doll face?" He and Jimmy were the only ones she liked her pet names they called her. Jimmy was Jewels and Johnny was Doll face. He stepped on his nearly done cigarette and looked up at his female friend.

"I gotta problem." Johnny quirked an eyebrow.

"You think you got problems." He started to rant about Lola and how the 'slut' ruined his life, but he still loved her. Juliet patted the back of his neck and leaned on the wall next to him.

"Look, I listen to you almost every other day ranting 'bout you and Lola; can we talk 'bout my problems for a sec?" Johnny stopped at looked at her funny, "look, you own me, okay?" she said flickering his nose. After rubbing, Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but I won't like it and don't be surprised if I'm not listening." Juliet rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. After her Jimmy weren't talking, Johnny became her slap buddy.

"Okay, okay, but seriously." He said pulling out another cigarette.

"You know those are deadly killers…" Juliet said, pointing to the smoke. Johnny laughed:

"So is Lola."

"Look, I have feelings—," Johnny laughed.

"Let me guess, for Jim-bob?" Juliet looked at him with a 'how'd-ya'-know?' kind of look. Johnny laughed again, almost dropping his smoke.

"Look, anyone with eyes can see you two have a 'thing' for each other."

"Uh, you mean to tell me you think Jimmy has feelings for me?" Johnny nodded his head before Juliet busted out in a loud chorus of mad laughter.

"Ha-ha, that's rich Johnny, but seriously." She said, patting his shoulder, "the problem is Trent." Johnny chuckled at his black haired friend.

"Of course, the two-tim—," Johnny stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?" Juliet asked, snapping her head towards him in mad speed. Johnny regretted listening to Lola's senseless rumors.

"Well—well, I heard he was cheatin' on ya' with Christy." Juliet looked at her feet solemnly.

"I kinda had a feelin." She said. It still hurt hearing it be confirmed.

"It's just a rumor I heard from Lola." He chuckled nervously.

"That just proves it then!" Juliet said, looking up at her greaseball friend, "I knew it." Johnny opened his mouth again, but Juliet was off at neck breaking speed and unknowing to him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**./…\.**

Juliet didn't return to the lunch room nor did she return to her next class which was Art. Instead she came back to the dormitory, complaining of stomach pains. Ms. Peabody sent her to the nurse and a couple moments she was back with a nurse's note.

Now, she sat in the shower; her nude body against the shower wall and her knees rolled up to her chest. The water was running cold, but Juliet didn't care. She didn't care much for Trent, but it still hurt. It still hurt to know it was true. Her dull eyes looked up to the entrance of the shower room, seeing Christy standing there with a shocked look on her face. As Juliet grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her, she walked out of the shower room.

"What, never seen a naked body before?" Christy didn't reply, but stood there nonplused. When Juliet reached her room, she changed into an over-sized shirt she had received from her grandmother and slid into her bed. She was so cold, and the scratchy blankets didn't help with her stomach pains of the coldness. She curled up into a ball and cried silently.

Unluckily for her, Beatrice came into the room. She was worried and she wanted to bring Juliet to the nurse, but as Beatrice lifted up Juliet; her friend fainted. Leaving a wide-eyed Beatrice, and then she let out a scream.

* * *

**(A/N: Dun dun dun… so now Juliet learned her "new" feelings for Jimmy, found out her boyfriend was cheating on her, and now she fainted? Okay, What the Fuck? Johnny still has feelings for Lola (ooooh, big surprise there), but could it be he cares for Juliet too? Who knows, only me and I won't tell!! MWAHAHA. Review hoes (just kidding.) Oh, and maybe you noticed I hate Zoe; yeah, guilty as charged and I only hate her because they make her seem all perfect for Jimmy...)**


	16. Silly Goose

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter fifteen: Silly Goose

* * *

The nurse came out from the small, closed off portion that she kept open for any critical happenings. She wiped her hands the small of her nurse uniform and grumbled about children not being more like her when she was young. But how long ago was that? 

Beatrice, whom been pacing back and forth, nearly attack the nurse.

"How is she?" attacking the nurse with question after question, "what was wrong? Was it stress?" The nurse asked calmly that Beatrice settle down. Slowly, Beatrice listened to the nurse.

She took a deep breath before explaining to Beatrice what had happened to Juliet.

"She fainted from fatigue. Have you noticed anything, like if she was eating normally or abnormally?" the nurse sighed, she hated this job.

"I don't usually eat with her… uh she either eats with her boyfriend Trent Northwick or her friends Peter Kowalski and Jimmy Hopkins." The nurse stared at the girl that stood before her.

"Jimmy Hopkins?" Beatrice nodded her head, "that young lady is friends with Jimmy Hopkins?" Beatrice, again, nodded.

"Yes, how is that of importance?" Beatrice asked, looking at the nurse skeptically.

"Just wondering." Beatrice glared at the older nurse. Like it was any of her business who Juliet was friends with.

"Can you tell how long she hasn't been eating?" Beatrice asked as kindly as she could. The nurse grumbled something under her breath and took Juliet's charts from the counter next to her, She flipped the sheets of paper over each other and came along a note she made.

"Possibly a week or two. She even has some symptoms of anorexia; not eating and all. You even said yourself she has been more distance and keeps a lot to herself?" Beatrice nodded silently; could it be possible her friend had an eating disorder? The nursed smiled to her.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" Beatrice looked at the nurse's nametag; her name was Katherine Hatchet.

"Thanks Ms. Hatchet." Beatrice mumbled and went off to the 'closed off' part of the infirmary.

**./…\.**

Jimmy sat on the edge of his bed, Christy Martin in his hands. God she was so good!—at kissing. Jimmy pushed her down on the bed, but growled in frustration. He couldn't get Juliet out of his head! No matter how hard he tried she always seemed to come into his mind. Suddenly, Petey busted in panting. Jimmy looked at him oddly.

"Just finished masturbating?" Jimmy asked cruelly. Petey shook it off and held his knees.

"Juliet—faint—infirmary—now." Jimmy could only make out selected words, but got up to go to his friend—Petey running, slowly, behind.

Jimmy got there in a matter of seconds. Of course, his breath was sort of ragged, but not more than Petey, who was at the bridge of an asthma attack. Jimmy saw Beatrice, she was pacing like she did when she was nervous.

"How is she?" Beatrice looked up from the floor she took comfort in. Before he knew it, Beatrice was in his arms; sobbing. Jimmy comforted by the only way he knew; patting her back.

"I was taking her—to the infirmary—and she fainted—in my arms." Jimmy nodded and patted her back all the same. It probably frightened her.

"The nurse thinks Juliet has anorexia…" Jimmy looked at her strangely.

"That's odd whenever she was 'round she made up an excuse to go eat." Beatrice only shook her head.

"The results show she hasn't been eating for a whole week or more!" Beatrice said rather loudly; Juliet startled in her deep sleep. Jimmy thought for a minute; she'd been seeing Trent for almost two weeks (tomorrow) could this do with him?

"It's okay Beatrice, everything will be okay." He said soothingly as he rubbed her back while he wasn't sure anymore.

Juliet woke only a couple hours later, complaining of a head ache and stomach pains. Soon, the nurse was in there stuffing crackers and making her swallow water. The stomach pains eventually went away, but the head ache still remand.

"Ms. Hatchet?" Juliet called out, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Yes?" the brunette beauty pranced in the room.

"Are my friends here?"

"Yes should I send them in?" Juliet smiled widely.

"Yes please." She said, patting her blanket that Katherine laid over her shivering body.

"Right away." In only a mere minute, Beatrice landed on top of her sobbing.

"Oh god! I was so worried! I was afraid something bad happened!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around Juliet's neck.

"It's okay Beatrice, I'm alright now." Soon Jimmy followed in, hugged her after Beatrice stopped balling. Juliet smiled lightly and hugged back. And she whispered to him:

"I missed you, silly."

* * *

**(A/N: Aw, and poor Juliet! LOLOLOLOLOL, hopefully you liked it. You'll see what happens between Johnny and Juliet next chapters; who are filled with JohnnyxJuliet for some reason…)**


	17. Doll Face Part I

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter sixteen: Doll Face Part I

The sounds of the birds' chirps awoke Juliet in the early morning. The nurse wanted to keep her over night and a few more days to make sure Juliet started eating frequently. Juliet wasn't surprised at all when Trent didn't come to visit her; she was more surprised that Johnny or Petey visited her.

They—to her—were both her friends; maybe they didn't receive the rumor? Juliet looked out the window that sat along her white bed. Weird enough, the nurse had changed her the night before to a hospital(ly) looking gown so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Juliet pondered of taking a shower, surely she smelt of sweat. So, slowly, she got up to find herself face to face with Ms. Hatchet.

"What are you doing out of bed Miss. Kolbe?" she asked a genuine smile crept upon her face. Juliet smiled, but it was more useless than anything.

"I wanted to shower. Is that alright Ms?" Ms. Hatchet nodded and held up a finger as she walked out of the room. Once she came back she was holding a bottle of cinnamon spice shampoo and conditioner, plus a bar of soap that smelt of lavender. Juliet, gladly, took them along with an oversized towel.

"Bathroom's on the left dear." Ms. Hatchet said as she walked into the check up room; probably another patient. She peered into the room; it was Neil! Her shop teacher! She wasn't one to eavesdrop, but this was interesting.

"Oh god Neil! Do it harder!" Juliet's eyes widened in realization of what they were doing and evidently it was each other. Juliet scampered off to bathroom and turned on the open shower. She locked the door tightly and stripped off her gown as the water grew warm.

She sat in the warm water for several minutes, just taking in the heat. After all the shampooing and altering, she had grown quite tired of standing. The hot water pelted her back as she smiled; it really felt good! Though, it wasn't long enough. A knock evolved behind the door.

"Hey, doll face, ya' in there?" she knew immediately who it was: Johnny. She smiled wickedly and threw a towel on.

"Yes, yes, hold on." She opened the door, letting out the hot steam. She could see Johnny's flustered face.

"Uh, hey." Juliet smiled and slightly giggled.

"Ya' already said that." Johnny scratched his head, trying not to mess up his hair.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did John-boy." She repeated herself as she watched back to her room.

"Stay here for a minute while I dress." Johnny nodded, the blush seemed to go away as she left the general area he was in. He was attracted towards her… in a sexual or a physical way, he only had the heart for Lola, but she wasn't delivering. The image of Juliet's long, tanned legs crept into his mind. The image leaded up into an image of her—.

"Back." Johnny coughed right after she said that.

"Uh, hey."

"Third time."

"Oh, shit, yeah." He laughed a little, but recovered as he tempted to light a smoke. Juliet pulled him into her room.

"If you're gonna do those, can you please do it beside the window?" Juliet said, not pleased. Johnny laughed at her facial expression, but blew the smoke out the window either way.

"So how's it with you and Trent?" Juliet scoffed.

"I ain't talkin' to the bastard; I mean Christy! Of all people!" Juliet yelled. Johnny did the 'shush' sign by pressing a finger against his lips—oh how she wanted to… don't think like that! She scolded herself. I like Jimmy… not Johnny.

"Like they can hear us, the nurse and Neil are doing _it_." Johnny made a face.

"What?"

"They're…" Juliet's face was flushed to a very bright red, "having sex." Johnny made a circle with his lips—he looked like a goldfish like that.

"Really now?" Johnny said teasingly, "maybe we should, ya' know join them." Juliet's flustered face became on of rage as she jumped on Johnny.

"You scamper." She teased as she tried to pin him down, but against her own strength, he managed to pin her down. Their lips centimeters apart and Juliet had closed her eyes as Johnny's head bent down slowly.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope this confuses you! 'Cause it does with me! Let's do a recap: she found out she had feelings for Jimmy. Johnny felt attracted to Juliet, but his heart belongs to Lola. And I guess Juliet is attracted to Johnny physically… but why is she mixing signals and feelings for others? Find out only in the next issue of 'Unchained Melody' on the stands July of 2010! MWAHA, just kidding, know wouldn't that suck hard?)**

* * *


	18. Doll Face Part II

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter seventeen: Doll Face Part II

* * *

Johnny's soft lips were dawned upon her own; this was her first kiss. It felt so good and obviously this wasn't Johnny's. This kiss was hot and passionate. Soon his adventurous hands roamed her body, especially traveling up her legs and her stomach. Her skin was so smooth. Juliet responded well; moaning into his mouth as he ran his fingers on her inner thigh. He was such a tease! Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck, attentively, and made the hot kiss deeper.

After awhile, Juliet's hands dropped to his chest and took off his leather coat. Johnny was in bliss! He only had some common sense left. Juliet broke the kiss and went after his tanned neck. As her tongue traveled down his neck, she could feel something poke her _private_ area. Juliet looked up to Johnny.

"I'll do you a favor if you do me one." Instinctively, he pushed her head down.

**./…\.**

Johnny couldn't believe what he just did! He was Lola's and Lola was his… but that slut gave it up so many times, why shouldn't he not have some fun. As he zipped up his pants, Juliet was drinking a large glass of water.

"I've never done that in my life…" she said, looking down into the water as she blushed. Johnny tipped her head up and kissed her nose.

"It'll be our lil' secret, agreed?" Juliet smiled and kissed his nose back.

"Of course John-boy." Johnny laughed and hugged his _close_ friend. Juliet, happily, hugged back.

"Now what was that favor?"

**./…\.**

Johnny, Ricky, and Peanut ganged up on Trent; pushing and shoving him around while his buddies were busy with Norton.

"Now, my dear friend Juliet wants to break up." Johnny said, crossing his arms across his chest. Trent's face went red with anger.

"What?" Johnny lit up a smoke.

"She knows." Trent's eyes widened.

"She knows…" he repeated. Trent looked down at his hands.

"It was temptation, I swear." Johnny kicked him and then the bully was knocked out.

"I know who that feels, but it doesn't give you the right." Johnny and Ricky kicked him a bunch of times while Peanut was now helping Norton. Bullies were so stupid at times.

**./…\.**

"Oh thank you Johnny!" Juliet shrieked as she hugged him around the neck, "I could just kiss you!" Johnny smirked and pressed his lips against her neck. Juliet's face became quite flushed.

"What was that for?" Johnny lit up another smoke.

"Nothin' Doll face."

* * *

**(A/N: Oh my… if you didn't know what Juliet did—PM because I am not replying to a review asking it. If any of you know, great!! That means less explaining for me! Now recap: Juliet did Johnny a 'favor' and he returned it. But can this 'secret favor' to Johnny stay a secret? Or will it blow up in their faces… (cough)likesomethingelsedidinJuliet'smouth(cough) –smilies-)**


	19. Just For Jimmy

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter eighteen: Just for Jimmy

* * *

Juliet was so nervous. She had been out of the infirmary for about a week now and everyone treated her different; apparently news travels fast when you faint inside your dorm. Beatrice repeated over and over again what had happened and when. Juliet didn't understand, but ignored it the best she could. Suddenly, Ted Thompson slammed her against the lockers with his shoulder.

"Oops sorry." He said sarcastically, "maybe if you grow a couple inches I could see you." Juliet growled and started picking up her notebooks and pencils. Good thing Jimmy just rounded the corner to see Ted doing so.

"Hey Ted! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jimmy yelled at the Jock leader. Red snorted and bent forward.

"Looks like Jimmy's defending his new _whore_." Suddenly, a book flew towards Ted's head and hit him straight in the center. Jimmy looked behind Ted and saw Juliet there was a disgruntled look. Ted held his head for a minute and ran off with Damon following him close behind.

"Thanks Jimmy-boy." Jimmy smiled lightly and helped Juliet pick up her stuff. He saw a picture; lifting it up it was one of her and Johnny. Jimmy's face flushed with envy and jealously.

"New boyfriend?" Juliet looked at him questioningly. As she looked down, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"No, I asked if he could be my 'brother'." Juliet still remembered quite clearly what she did for Johnny… she didn't feel like doing that again. The fluids in her stomach decided to purge itself from her bowels into the nearest toilet. Jimmy chuckled at himself and handed the picture back. Then, there was another one of her, Petey, and himself. He believed in the background was the carnival, but who took the picture? Jimmy ignored the feeling bubbling in his stomach and handed the picture back to her, again.

"Hey, wanna do something after school?" Juliet looked at him. Jimmy saw her face flush and he thought the natural blush made her even cuter than she was.

"Just m-me and you?" Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Sure." Something at the bottom of Juliet's heart tugged once she saw Lola walk down the hall and throw her a dirty look; did she know?

**./…\.**

"Look I apologized already Lola!" Johnny said to his girlfriend, raising his hands in defense as he lit a cigarette.

"That whore!" Johnny erked as she said that about his 'little sister'.

"Hey now, you should be blaming me more there babe. I forced her." Lola smacked him across the face.

"You pig!"

"You're a whore, so what's the big difference?!" Johnny screamed back. The cigarette hit the ground as Lola jumped on him; kissing any seeable skin. Johnny looked at Lola in a strange way; for some reason, it felt wrong. He grabbed her hair gentle and moved her head down. Suddenly, he pictured Juliet's face instead of Lola's. He shook his head as her head moved down…

**./…\.**

"So where are we going James?" Juliet asked teasingly. Jimmy chuckled as Juliet wobbled from a sharp right turn on his bike.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh James, you know I hate surprises…" Jimmy smirked.

"This one you'll like." Juliet's face flushed, but luckily for her, her face was faced towards the street, not Jimmy.

"Uh huh, I'm sure." Jimmy smiled lightly and peddled faster.

"You will."

"And how do you— Oh my god, it's beautiful!" she yelled as they traveled down a dirt road and onto an overpass that overlooked the carnival. As she hopped off the bike, Jimmy parked it in a corner; hidden away.

"I never noticed that the Ferris wheel was so huge." Juliet said, leaning over the barricade. Jimmy couldn't help but stare at her bum. It was round and almost in an onion shape.

"James!" Jimmy's head snapped up.

"Wha?"

"Were you lookin' at my ass?" Jimmy smirked.

"Maybe I was; what would you do if I was?" Juliet giggled, what was he playing at?

"Slap you." Jimmy quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh huh."

"Oh I praise you Lord Jimmy of all the lands or cliques." Jimmy's head snapped to her slightly angered face.

"When did you find out?"

"A couple days ago, I overheard some Jocks talking 'bout how King Jimmy beat up a prefect." Jimmy's face flushed from embarrassment.

"It was an accident." Juliet swatted the idea away.

"Whatever, I'm not mad… but I gotta tell ya' something." Jimmy heard sadness in her voice.

"What?" Juliet whispered it into Jimmy's ear, he was shocked and he was appaled.

"So you two are having incest now or somethin'?" Jimmy said cruelly.

"You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly. I'm a pick-me up, right?" Juliet was confused.

"Wha'?" Jimmy snapped his head away.

"I'm envious…" Juliet's heart stopped beating.

"W-wha'?" Jimmy looked towards her, the city lights reflecting off his pale skin.

"I'm envious of Johnny. He gets affection from you and you care for him and I get nothing." Juliet's breath got caught in her throat.

"Look, for some reason it's hard to say this," Jimmy said as he looked at her, "I like you… I like you a whole lot. A month ago, these feelings started and they wouldn't go away…" Juliet's eyes welded with tears. Jimmy looked away, had he offended her. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Jimmy's neck.

"I like you too." Juliet replied threw the gasps of air. Jimmy put his head into her neck; intoxicated by her cinnamon shampoo they stayed like that for minutes and then Jimmy pulled back, only to connect his lips against Juliet's. Unlike Johnny's, it was slow and, even though it was embarrassing, it was open mouth. It was almost an innocent kiss even though Jimmy kissed boys and girls alike. Juliet looked into his eyes and broke the kiss, hugging him again.

"Can we go to the beach?" for some reason, he knew she was going to ask. So they rode to the beach.

**./…\.**

"Come on," Jimmy said as he entered the water, only in boxers. Juliet, covering herself with her hands (only in her underwear and bra) blushed and looked down.

"Uh…" Jimmy chuckled.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm half naked in front of you…" Jimmy laughed and pulled her hands apart.

"You have nothing to hid, you're beautiful." Juliet smiled as he pulled her into the water. It was a full moon out and it reflected on the water. Jimmy pulled her out towards the deeper water.

"What are you plannin'?" Juliet asked. Jimmy smirked slyly, then he started splashing.

**./…\.**

Juliet was tired so she dragged her body out of the water. Both her bra and underwear were soaked and she shivered. Jimmy, seeing her shivering, straddled her and hugged her around her torso. Juliet looked down.

"What are you doing?"

"Warming you," Juliet smiled, how nice, "plus couldn't pass up an offer to feel these babies." He added, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of her bra. Juliet blushed and slapped his arm.

"That's not funny Jimmy." Jimmy smiled.

"I know." Then he started kissing her, his legs on either side of her body, he bit her lip. Opening her mouth, Jimmy slipped his tongue inside. Juliet was enjoying the kiss as much as Jimmy was, but Jimmy got more pleasure out of it for he also was grinding against her hips. Juliet gave Jimmy the satisfaction to hear a moan. Suddenly, a light shown in their faces.

"Have you no shame?!" an adult voice yelled. Looking over, Juliet discovered they had been discovered by a cop.

**./…\.**

The officer escorted the two back to Bullworth, were Jimmy went to the boys dorm and Juliet, the girls dorm. As the cop left, Jimmy turned around and dragged Juliet to the boys' dorm the sleep with him. Juliet didn't struggle, actually she wanted to sleep with him. As they entered, Jimmy pulled her to the first room on the right and shut the door. We both were still wet, but Jimmy stripped off his shirt and put on a pair of sweatpants. Juliet stripped down to her shirt and underwear. They both slipped under the covers and tangled each other with their hands.

* * *

**(A/N: yay! Jimmy and Juliet got together. I'm a big tease 'bout Johnny and Juliet, huh?)**


	20. My Heart goes 'Thump Thump'

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter nineteen: My Heart goes 'Thump-Thump'

* * *

The next morning Juliet woke up with something tugging at her waist. Looking under the sheets, she realized that they were Jimmy's hands. She tried to get up, but his hands prevented her from getting up from the bed. So she lay there, staring at the ceiling and at his walls. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a pair of panties hanging from two tacks on the wall… and only on the other side of the bed. To say the least, her face flushed. Was Jimmy a dirty perv? She shook her head and rolled over, startling Jimmy.

"Good mornin'…" Jimmy said in a groggily voice. You could tell he had just woken up. Juliet laughed slightly; still wondering about the panties.

"Good mornin' Jim-bo." Jimmy yawned and sat up in the bed. Stretching his arms, he wrapped them around Juliet's shoulder leisurely.

"Somethin' wrong?" Jimmy asked, seeing the look on her face. Juliet shook her head, but still had a frustrated look on her face. Jimmy pecked her cheek.

"Come on, I know somethin' is wrong." Jimmy said. Juliet looked at the wall and then back at him.

"What are the panties on the walls for?" Jimmy looked up and sighed.

"Yeah, I really got re-decorate."

"You ignored the question…" Juliet said in an agitated voice. Jimmy sighed and looked up at the panties.

"Mr. Burton gave a pair to me and I really don't know where the other came from." Juliet's brows flurried.

"What? Mr. Burton?" she asked while Jimmy just nodded, "that's disgusting." Jimmy chuckled at her attitude.

"Why do you think he makes you and Lola jog everyday?" Juliet got an even more disgusting look on her face.

"What?" she shrieked, hopefully not waking up the whole boy's dormitory.

**./…\.**

Juliet was still flustered from the conversation her and Jimmy had earlier, but was slowly getting over it. The only problem was that today was P.E day and she really didn't want to go. As she walked off to Art, she swore she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. But, every time she looked; no one was there.

--

Juliet's mouth completely fell open as she saw the masterpiece that Petey had worked on. The portrait of her was absolutely amazing! She wished she looked this good in real life; while compared to her portrait of Petey… well, let's just say it wasn't exactly _flawless_.

"How can you sketch so well?" Juliet asked, staring down at her disaster.

"I also had more time that you." Petey said quietly as he watched the door nervously. She saw the way he was staring at the door and quirked a plucked eyebrow.

"Somethin' wrong sweetie pie?" she asked, patting his back. Petey only flushed and shook his head.

"No, everything is absolutely perfect."

--

She had a feeling that Petey was lying to her, but she let it slid. She didn't want to agitate him anymore than she usually does. She had been walking to P.E with the sway of Lola; surprisingly she didn't give Juliet dirty looks yet.

"So…" Lola started off with, "I heard 'bout it." Juliet looked down as they entered the basketball court.

"'Bout wha'?" she asked shyly.

"The favor." Juliet looked down in shock and also embarrassment.

"Oh." Lola slapped her back, making Juliet cough.

"Don't worry 'bout it… I've done it lots of time with a number of boys." Juliet rolled her eyes, oh how did she know that was coming?

Once Lola and Juliet reached the gym, they quickly changed into their uniforms and jumped into laps with the other girls and boys. Suddenly, a loud whistle came from the center of the gym. Mr. Burton stood there with a boy at his side; slick brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you…" Mr. Burton started, looking in Lola's and Juliet's direction, "but we have a transfer here today… everyone should know—." Mr. Burton was cut off by a slick voice.

"Gary Smith." Then, something hit Juliet; this was the boy that teased Petey and put Jimmy in danger… but he looked so innocent. Also, something caught her attention; there was a scar running down his forehead, threw his eyebrow, and close to his eye. It made him look…dangerous, in a way. The whistle blew again and we started running.

"In case your lil' boyfriend didn't worn ya' Gary is one bad cookie. Stay away from that ass-wipe, okay hun?" Lola almost sounded sincere. Juliet nodded her head.

"Petey told me 'bout him." Mr. Burton blew the whistle again, pointing towards the doors; evidentially they were running laps around the football field today.

--

Lola skipped out once they opened the doors and Juliet was stuck with seven boys and two girls; they were pretty small, so Juliet thought they were Elementary students.

"Hello there." She knew that voice; she turned and saw Jimmy standing there, rolling his bike next to him.

"Jimmy!" she shrieked as he dragged her behind the football field bleachers, "you scared me!" Jimmy chuckled and shut Juliet up with a fierce kiss on the lips. Once they kiss had gone on long enough, Jimmy pushed her against the stone walling of the bleachers and hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. This soon turned out to be a full blow make-out session after two minutes. Juliet forgot all about P.E and the dangerous Gary because all she wanted was Jimmy. But, soon enough someone had to ruin that.

"Well, well, well; look what we have here." A snide voice said, coughing after also. Jimmy dropped his lips from Juliet's, but held the same position. Suddenly, Jimmy's eyes darkened.

"Gary."

"Well my friend!" Gary yelled to him, taking small steps forward. After Jimmy released Juliet, she had straightened out her hair and wiped off the glossy chap stick from Jimmy's lips. Two fingers lifted up her chin and she was centimeters away from Gary's face.

"Look what I've been missin' out on when I was in the loony bin… to bad Jimmy got to you before me… we could've had lots of _fun_." Gary said in a sickening sweet voice. Jimmy pushed Gary back on instinct.

"What's your problem Gary? Why'd ya' feel the need to come back to Bullworth?" Jimmy yelled, shoving him still. Gary didn't take it; he shoved back as well.

"Well my dear James, I felt lonely in there… and decided to play 'good-boy' to get out early… it seems I missed you and Petey. I haven't gotten a visit from him in a while." Jimmy's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh yes, Petey visited me 'bout every week or so." Gary said venomously, "jealous?" Jimmy laughed.

"Of what?"

"I stole your only friend, now my only other mission is to steal your girlfriend and make Academy a living hell for you, again." Juliet shrunk back and grabbed Jimmy's hand.

"I would never dream on it." Jimmy said back, almost as venomously. As they walked away, Gary was planning, again.

* * *

**(A/N: Oooh, so Gary's back in business! D= But will he take his pills? To take or not to take; that is the question.)**


	21. Bonus Feature

**Bonus Feature  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

If Juliet and Johnny were to be

* * *

Juliet draped her arms around Johnny's neck. After their, 'little adventure', Johnny had asked if Juliet would want to do it again sometime; she said 'no', but she would be happy if she could be his girlfriend. That was an upsetting topic, as Juliet could tell as he went on a rant about how bad Lola was. Juliet slinked over and massaged her shoulders.

"Hey, hun," Juliet whispered in Johnny's ear, huskily, "why don't you try having a healthy relationship?" Johnny looked up at Juliet as he lit up a smoke.

"With who?" Juliet laughed and pecked his stubble on his cheek.

"With me, of course." Johnny looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Wha'?"

"Me, do you wanna be my boyfriend John-boy?" Juliet asked again, but slower. Johnny laughed at her sudden burst of charisma; usually she was quiet and never so bold.

"What 'bout Lola?" Juliet plucked his smoke from his mouth and sat on the window sill.

"She could always go out with Gord… or someone." Juliet sucked on the cigarette and coughed when she inhaled too much. Quickly, Johnny took his smoke back and took a long drag out of it.

"How old are you anyways?"

"Fifteen." Juliet said, walking up to him, linking fingers with his.

"I'm seventeen; I guess this could work. But, Lola is gonna be awfully pissed babe." See, she didn't mind Johnny calling her that, but Trent… when he said it, it sent shivers up her spine… bad shivers. Juliet draped her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss. Johnny's cigarette had fallen to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the edge of the small desk in front of the window.

He left small butterfly kisses along her neck and down to her cleavage. Once he lifted up her top, there was no going back for either of them.

--

Juliet sat, cuddling with Johnny, as he smoked another cigarette.

"Silent killers."

"So are you." Juliet smacked his bare chest playfully and kissed his forehead.

"Uh huh, that's why you're so attracted to cigarettes?"

"Nah, that's why I'm so attracted to you babe." Juliet pulled the smoke out from his mouth and kissed him again. For some reason, it just felt right when she was with him… it felt _good_. Johnny got his smoke back and sucked the last puff out and kissed her endlessly.

--

Good enough to say that when Johnny walked out of the infirmary with Juliet around his waist, he felt good; **really** good. He'd never felt like this with Lola… and last night Johnny had taken away Juliet's innocence, so he knew they had something special if she gave it up to him after fifteen years. He lost his when he turned eleven.

"So watcha goin' ta' do?" Juliet asked, kissing his cheek again.

"Well, I was thinkin' we could go down to Blue Balls Hall…" Juliet chuckled girlishly and embraced him warmly.

"Sure hun, let's go so I gave shoot some balls." Johnny laughed loudly and dragged her to the pool hall.

* * *

**(A/N: If Johnny and Juliet were ever together, that's what it would look like in my opinion… just a short story to tag along… Hoped you liked it and review!)**


	22. Heart Break Hotel

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twenty: Heart Break Hotel

* * *

The next three weeks Juliet skipped school to stay with Jimmy and most of the time they either talked or made-out… nine-nine percent of the time was making out. Juliet felt safe around him, like he could protect her from anything, but apparently she was vulnerable.

--

Chemistry class Dr. Watts switched partners and guess who her new partner was? If you guessed Gary; ding, ding, ding, you've won the grand prize. Gary smirked at Juliet's unnerved look she gave him every few moments. They had to work together on something dealing with chemicals so Gary brought the chemicals and Juliet added them into the bowl.

"So Jimmy, huh? Couldn't have anything better?" Gary asked, looking up and down Juliet's body, "with a body like that you probably could get anyone… even Dr. Crabblesnitch." Juliet cringed at the thought of that, but tried to cover her body with the over coat she had brought.

"What's the matter? Don't like my type of compliments?" Juliet looked at him with a slight angered face.

"Fuck off okay?" Gary looked momentarily shocked, but recovered quickly. He grabbed her hand and twisted it until she could feel it about to break. Biting her lip to keep the screams to herself, Gary smirked.

"Sadistic are we now? And don't you **ever**…**ever** tell me to 'fuck off' again or one of your sweet fingers are goin' to break sweet heart." Juliet nodded her head obediently as he let go. Rubbing her wrist, Gary licked his lips.

"Bet you're good at that."

"Excuse me?" she said in a deadly whispered.

"Look at how you're rubbing your wrist." She looked down and her face admittedly flushed.

"Screw you."

"That's not very nice sweet thing." Gary said. She had about enough as she raised her hand to be excused.

"You know Jimmy has been with every girl there has ever been?" Juliet's hand shook a little as she looked over to Gary. Slowly, her hand went down.

"Pinky, Christy, Mandy, Zoe, Angie, Beatrice, Eunice… you name it." Juliet looked down at her hands, "and you aren't half as pretty has some of those girls. Of course, you're better looking' than Eunice… I think any girl is." He said cruelly. Juliet felt tears welding up in her eyes.

"Aw, is the princess goin' to cry?" Juliet looked up and was going to slap him, but he quickly grabbed her hand, twisting it again.

"He's probably just using you… just like all the other girls. Let me guess, he told you that he likes you… a whole lot. Right?" Juliet felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she nodded her head solemnly. Gary looked at her with fake pity.

"Aw you poor girl. You're number six he's pulled that card on." Juliet looked up.

"How'd you know?" Gary looked at her and wiped a tear away.

"I have eyes and ears Juliet… that's why. You'll never live up to the standards of Hopkins… he's actually been all the way with five of the six girls that he said those lines to, too." Gary was a good actor because Juliet was eating it up.

"W-what?" Gary laughed quietly.

"You thought he was a virgin? That's rich." Gary said as he patted her back. Suddenly, she rushed out of the room. Gary looked towards his peers, everything was going as planned.

--

Juliet sat in her dorm room crying or sobbing for hours, until the school day was over. She grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. There were mirrors everywhere; she stood in front of one and looked at herself.

"Gary's right I'm not pretty enough for anyone…" She looked at her reflection once again and smashed the mirror; taking a sharp piece she ran it across her wrist.

--

She watched the red liquid go down the drain of the shower. She was showering for a total of three hours now. She ran over veins and watched the liquid spill down. Suddenly, someone knocked on the side.

"Everything okay?" it sounded something like Christy's voice. Her voice was shaky, but she answered.

"Yep, e-everything is okay."

"You've been crying." Christy replied after a few moments. Juliet curled her knees up to her chest and looked to the other shower side.

"So?"

"'Bout what?" Juliet scoffed; her wrists stung now.

"You my friend all of a sudden or you just want to fuck Jimmy again." Christy gasped.

"What?"

"You heard me…" Juliet replied cruelly. Christy was quiet for a minute.

"I've had sex with lots of people Juliet." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Again, Christy stayed silent for a minute.

"Look—,"

"I get it, Jimmy's a womanizer." Juliet finished. Christy sighed.

"That's not what I was going to say," Juliet sighed, "he is one. But, I'm just a flower… he's a bee. He see's many pretty flowers. But, you know where he travels back after seeing a pretty flower?" Juliet stayed quiet, "to his queen." Juliet smiled lightly.

"Are you sayin' I'm his queen?"

"Yes, he acts so different around you. Every girl envies you for it." Juliet quietly exited and slipped into her room; her wrists still stinging.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Uh-oh, bad Gary!!)


	23. a Promise

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twenty-one: a Promise

* * *

Juliet had asked Jimmy the next day if what Gary said was true. Jimmy looked shell-shocked, but quickly got over it.

"Of course not! None of it's true!" Jimmy said. Juliet looked up to him with big eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy looked at her and down, then towards her again.

"I've slept with three people…" Juliet looked at Jimmy.

"How many times?"

"To many to count on one hand." He said, looking slightly paranoid. Juliet looked up to him as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Gary was right…" Jimmy growled.

"What was he right 'bout?"

"Me not being pretty enough… that'll never live up to your expectations." Jimmy grabbed her wrists, which in return received Jimmy a hiss.

"What?" Juliet grabbed her wrists back.

"Nothing."

"What's wrong with your wrists?" Jimmy asked again, he obviously wasn't dropping the subject.

"Nothing." He grabbed them again, and against Juliet's will he shoved her sleeves back to reveal blood seeping through bandages. Jimmy was horrified.

"What have you done to yourself?" Juliet looked down at her wrists and cried.

"I'm not pretty enough." Jimmy hugged her close.

"You are pretty! Just because he said that doesn't make it true." Juliet cried out with more tears.

"It's not only him. It's my dad, its Trent, and it was Gary. They repeat it over and over and over again." Jimmy looked at her and embraced her again.

"I promise that I will never say that… I promise I'll wait."

"Wait for what?"

"'Till your ready." Juliet looked up with blood shoot eyes.

"Thanks Jimmy." She still didn't believe him, but chose to believe it all the same.

"Yeah." Jimmy patted her back and kissed her. Afterwards, he helped her off the steps and walked her to the girl's dorm. He was sleeping over there tonight.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Ooh… By the way, should I write some more smut? Lol, I know someone asked me to write JulietxJimmy smut, but forgot who… or a lemon when I get around the part when they have s e x ? Let me know in a review or PM, thanks. Yeah, Juliet sounds like a mary-sue now, right? I don't think so… lots of people do that when someone tells them something negative. My friends do it.)

* * *


	24. Melodies of Juliet

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twenty-two: Melodies of Juliet

* * *

Juliet looked out the window, watching the clouds turn to a dark gray. The news cast on TV said there was a slight chance for a thunderstorm. Juliet hoped there was rain, she loved rain. April was known as the rainy season wasn't? Why wouldn't rain? As Juliet rested her hands against the window sill, the door creaked open. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw her boyfriend, standing there, with a smile cracking his face.

"Well hello James." She said sarcastically as she turned to meet his eyes. Jimmy smiled even wider, if it was possible, and walked up to her.

He gathered her up in a fierce kiss and placed something in her hands. Looking down, Juliet saw it was flowers, not the ones you could find in front of the girl's dorm, but they were tiger lilies.

"Oh Jimmy, this must have cost you a fortune." Jimmy kicked off his shoes and flopped on her bed.

"Not really, I'm pretty rich." Juliet looked up at him as she felt the soft petals between her fingers.

"Either way, they are beautiful and thank you Jimmy." Jimmy only smiled and folded his hands behind his head.

"No problem." Juliet put the flowers in a glass cup she had near by that had maybe an inch of water in it. Then, she straddled Jimmy.

"Are you being sarcastic my dear?" Jimmy slapped his hands on her hips to stop from her moving.

"Maybe; what happens if I am?" Juliet smirked and leaned down to kiss him, but Jimmy was surprised to find she licked him.

"What was that?"

"I licked you." Juliet said, smiling while crossing her hands over her chest.

"I can tell, but why?" Jimmy asked, flipping the position over so he was on top. He leaned down to her mouth and kissed her with passion. After awhile, his tongue had 'accidently' found its way into Juliet's mouth, but she didn't mind much. His hands roamed over her body, but she grabbed them when he went to lift up her shirt.

"Nah uh, little boy." She teased, kissing the tip of his nose and then to his neck. She left a hickey somewhere between his right earlobe and the cease area of his neck. When Juliet left his neck, he attacked hers leaving hickies up and down her neck.

"Great, I look like I've been attacked by a sucker fish huh?" Juliet asked, kissing his lips. Jimmy laughed at her little joke and looked down at her neck.

"Not really, you looked like you've been attacked by the Hopkins fish." Juliet laughed and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Jimmy." Suddenly, a crackling thunder made Juliet screamed for a moment. Jimmy's eyes dilated by the sudden burst of her voice and held his ears while they were ringing.

"Ouch." Juliet looked at him apologetic.

"Sorry hun, it scared me." Jimmy chuckled.

"No really? Is that why you screamed? I thought I poked you with something." Juliet's face flushed with embarrassment and nervousness.

"Uh huh, what would be poking me James?" Juliet asked, pulling him closer.

"Are you just that dense or are you being sarcastic?" Juliet laughed.

"My face ain't flushed for nothin'." She said, kissing him again. Jimmy smile against her lips, for some reason it felt right. Suddenly the light tapping of something from her window pulled them from their trance.

"What was that?" Suddenly it got harder and harder; it was raining. Juliet was glad she closed her window, but was also glad she hadn't closed her curtains.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Jimmy looked for a moment and nodded his head and continued kissing her. His hands roamed around her body, but this was different; Juliet didn't do anything to stop him. Jimmy's tongue had found his way into her mouth, yet again, and began to wrestle with hers.

Jimmy pressed his pelvis bone against her hips and grinded it. Juliet gasped at his boldness and pulled back from ravishing his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy smiled and pushed his head into the crease of her neck. It was almost intoxicating; the smell of her shampoo and perfume.

"Ravishing you." Juliet laughed and gave him a quick peck on the back of his head, but Jimmy didn't let her get up.

"Oh god…" Juliet said, feeling something poking her leg.

"Come on…" Jimmy said. Juliet pushed him up.

"God gave you hands for a reason." Juliet said, pushing him up.

"Oh so you want me to… do 'that' in front of you." Juliet, obviously disgusted, faked a vomit.

"Yeah, uh no." Jimmy laughed and unzipped his pants.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, covering her face with her hands.

"Well, turn around and you won't have to see." Juliet turned, cautiously away and hummed a little tune.

Jimmy held in moans and everything. God, this felt weird.

--

After Jimmy was done, he went off to wash his hands and Juliet stopped humming and uncovered her face. It felt… heated in the room, it was weird. Jimmy came back in, smiling.

"Is this what it feels like?" Jimmy was confused by Juliet's question.

"What?"

"Is this what it feels like after you have… you know… sex?" Jimmy laughed at her shyness, but kissed her nose.

"The heat?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, it does. It feels good too." Juliet flushed in embarrassment.

"I heard it really hurts."

"Yeah if you're a girl virgin." Juliet blushed and looked away.

"Wait, you never had sex?" Jimmy whispered lightly, holding in a laugh. Juliet shook her head.

"Oh okay, that's rich."

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Okay, so school starts tomorrow… so updates won't be as frequent. Thanks again… reviews make me live.)


	25. Derby Harrington

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twenty-three: Derby Harrington

Three months had passed since Gary came back to Bullworth, since Juliet and Jimmy had kissed and shared some more 'romantic' moments. But now it was what Beatrice called 'endless summer'. It was for people who either wanted to graduate earlier or failed all their classes. In Juliet's case, she had failed Chemistry 5 because of Gary's poor excuse of an 'accident' and she really didn't want to be in school when Gary tried to 'concur' the school, again, if he tried.

* * *

Today was English and Art, and English was a bore; they did some fifth grade worksheet because Mr. Galloway was too wasted to even sit up from his seat; literally. So Art rolled on sooner than expected. Since they changed partners and Petey wasn't going to be in 'summer school'; lucky for him. So her partner was someone named Derby Harrington. Juliet's heard of him; snobbish, arrogant, and mean spirited; even by Preppy standards. Usually he was paired up with Bif because that was his 'bodyguard'. There was also a rumor going around that he had a taste for boys; as in he was bisexual.

"Well come on girl." Derby said, glaring at Juliet. Now, she wasn't the most richest student in the school, but she had money; just like Jimmy.

"What?" Juliet said dryly, "you think when you say that I'm going to jump up? Why don't you go get the supplies?" Soon the argument turned into a heated discussion.

"Well, _pauper_, I don't want to touch anything anyone else has touched for one." Derby, _'Darby'_, said to Juliet, glaring at her. She noticed that his eyebrows didn't match his root hair color.

"You dry your hair or somethin'?" Juliet asked, pointing to his hair. Derby covered his hair for a slight moment and 'hmpf'ed at her.

"Harrington's never dry their hair."

"Whatever." Juliet said, snapping the gum Beatrice gave her while they were talking in English. She jumped up from her seat and grabbed times two supplies. As she sat down Derby, looked over at Bif.

"What's with the looks?" Juliet asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Nothing." Derby said; a little bit too quickly. Juliet rolled her eyes and snapped her gum again, looking down at the sheet of paper. Soon she began to draw Derby.

* * *

She had gotten a B on her Art assignment and Derby had gotten a C-, which he wasn't too happy about. Juliet didn't care either way as long as she got above a D+. Soon, Juliet came to the lunch room, where the afterschool lunch was being held. The cafeteria was packed, if people weren't eating, they were talking. And some even were arm-wrestling. She searched the cafeteria for Jimmy, but came up empty handed. Instead, she sat next to Beatrice. Who was playing a game of chess with Algie; Algie was a pretty nice guy if he wasn't slapping you, which was kind of hard for him not to do… He got scared pretty easily and has a thing for wetting his pants whenever in trouble.

"Check mate!" Algie said, his voice ringing above the rest. Preps, Jocks, and Bullies looked over and stared at the Nerds with a disapproving look, unlike Juliet; who ignored the stares, Beatrice's face flushed ten different colors when Bif looked over. Juliet saw this expression and quirked a fine eyebrow.

"What's that about?"

"What?" Beatrice questioned like she didn't know.

"Nothing…" Juliet said, leaning back a bit; staring up at the ceiling. Where was Jimmy anyways?

* * *

Apparently, Jimmy forgot about his lunch date with Juliet and was hanging out with a couple of Townies: Gurney and Edgar. They seemed pretty cool so far; from what Jimmy could tell.

Gurney lit up a smoke and brushed his vest.

"So how's your girl?" Jimmy raised an almost invisible eyebrow.

"Juliet?" Gurney puffed out the smoke and nodded.

"Sure, whatever." Edgar chuckled a bit watching the two talk.

"Uh, she's fine."

"I know she is." Gurney earned a rough punch in the shoulder from Jimmy.

"That's not cool." Edgar said, patting his friends shoulder; watching Jimmy walk away.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Okay, so it's short and not very good. Please be happy I updated at all because I was going to wait till Saturday, but couldn't. Thanks and please review!)

* * *


	26. Smile! The World isn't Watching

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twenty-four: Smile! The World isn't Watching.

* * *

Juliet took a deep breath; deeper than any she had taken before. She was nervous; today she was presenting with her English partner, Beatrice, on a book called The Pact by Jodi Picoult. It was a very aspiring book and it was one of Juliet's favorites… the ending surprised her the most, but she doesn't want to ruin it for _anyone_ else. So a slight summary was going to be involved.

"It'll be fine," Beatrice said as if it were nothing, maybe it was nothing, "I'm sure about it." Her friend smiled, showing her slightly yellowing teeth. Juliet smiled slightly; maybe she was blowing this out of proportion. As they stood up to present, people yelled across the room and throwing things at the two of them. As they giggled uncontrollably, Juliet growled loudly; the class died down.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt an 'effing convention?" Juliet asked, resting her hand on her hip and tapping her foot impatiently at a snobbish jock, "hey you don't like it you can leave." Juliet said boldly; Jimmy was rubbing off on her, literally. The jock twisted his head towards the front of the room, away from the head cheerleader.

"Oh sorry, were you sayin' somethin' whore?" The substitute stood up, his face blaring beet red.

"Ted! Out of my classroom this instant! And Miss Kolbe! Watch your tongue." Juliet cocked her hip to the right and watched Ted leave the room, but not before throwing a menacing glare at her, kind of like saying _I'll-get-you-back-you-bitch-just-wait-and-see_.

The rest of the period went on smoothly; even Juliet's and Beatrice's presentation went by almost too fast. Juliet was seemingly frightened about Ted's glare, but not really; why would they hurt a girl?

* * *

Juliet was pushed against the gym wall and the smelly jock was in her face in a split second.

"So girlie," he sneered, looking up and down her body, "my buddy here says you got him in trouble now he can't play next game." As if Juliet's life was complicated enough, she was now to blame for the quarter back's 'no show'. Juliet tried to push him off, but he slammed her back on the wall again.

"Now, my mother taught me never to beat up a girl… but she said nothing about shoving her 'round a bit, right boys?" the other jocks nodded their heads, looking around for prefects; especially her father. But, her father wouldn't do anything special. The jock pressed his arms on her shoulders; the pressure could be felt immensely, especially when she tried to move. She cried out in pain as her shoulders began to bruise, and were cracking in certain spots.

Once he let her shoulders go, her books dropped onto the ground and he kicked her feet from under her. She slumped down, gliding on the wall for support.

"Man, we gotta leave," one jock said worriedly, "she looks bad." The jock that 'shoved' Juliet around laughed loudly.

"Yeah, a little pressure never killed anyone right?" Juliet's eyes fluttered closed as she drifted off into a soundly sleep.

No one noticed the body slumped in the bushes as they passed to watch the football game. No one noticed how badly she hurt. No one probably even cared, well excluding Beatrice, Jimmy, and maybe Petey. Actually, Juliet wasn't knocked out or unconscious, she was just sitting there; her shoulders and legs hurting as she could feel the enormous bruises form from the jock's rather large hands. She just stared up at the stars and listened to the crowd's roaring, well until a shadow crept up on her.

"What the—." The voice belonged to a boy—maybe a prefect, who knows; Juliet couldn't tell either way because of her ringing ears and blurred vision. A hand wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her up. Cries and groans of her hurt and discomforted filled the summer air, but the hand held on tight.

"Don't think I'm a nice guy for doing this. But, people shouldn't mess with girls… especially like this." She knew who it was now—it was Gary Smith.

He had led her back to the girl's dorm and handed her to a random girl—who she thought was Beatrice or Eunice, she couldn't tell right now.

"Look, I found her by the gym. She was just sittin' there. Take her to her room and help her, okay?" the girl nodded and wrapped an arm around Juliet's waist and supported her. Before they entered the building, Juliet whispered a 'thank you' his way; maybe Gary wasn't so bad… but, maybe he was.

Juliet fell asleep once she hit the pillows and she thanked god it was a Saturday night; they didn't have school tomorrow. She tossed and turned and swore she felt someone's lips on hers.

_"Juliet." A voice called out, mist and fog dense the air and fogged her vision. She could tell that the voice was Jimmy's; when he said her name it had a certain ring to it. Juliet stepped forward, putting her hands out kind of like bumpers._

_"Jimmy?" There was no answer, but she could hear heavy breathing, they were almost tranquil. As Juliet stepped forward and peered into the dark water that was surrounding her feet, hands reached out and pulled her under._

"Juliet!" Beatrice screamed in her ear as she found her friend falling off her plushy looking bed. As Juliet's eyes snapped open, she just so happen to roll off the bed and landed with a 'thump'.

"What?" Juliet hissed, rubbing her throbbing head and massaging her sore shoulder. Beatrice smiled meekly and rubbed her arm as if she were cold.

"Sorry, but Jimmy was looking for you." Beatrice said mousy. Suddenly, Juliet stripped of her shirt and pants she was wearing. She pulled out a tight v-neck shirt that was a dark shade of purple and a dark frilly skirt that was laced up with black. As she pulled her clothes on, Beatrice was turned around in embarrassment. With a bedraggled hair, Juliet rushed down the hall and down the steps. As she ran her fingers threw her hair, she ran into a hard body on her way out.

"What's with you and running?" Looking up, she saw Jimmy; smiling as wide as ever.

* * *

**(A/N: Yay, I got another chapter done so be happy ya'll! Now, I don't know what to do after this; should I make a sequel already or explain what happens in 'endless summer'. If it's the second one, please tell me what I should do for the 'events' in 'endless summer' it would help a lot. Thanks!) **


	27. Blue Skies

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twenty-five: Blue Skies

* * *

Juliet entwined her fingers with Jimmy's as they walked along the street. Jimmy said he wanted to show her about Blue Skies, and since today was a Saturday Juliet said it would be fine.

"So, here's the 'trailer park'." Jimmy said, pointing over to a couple trailers parked in a circle and then a single one that had an 'open' sign pressed against the window.

"Do they run a business or somethin'?" Jimmy smiled nice and wide as he led her to the single, bluish trailer that she had pointed out.

"Tattoo parlor." Juliet looked up at the trailer with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Do you have any?" Jimmy lifted up his sleeves and showed one tattoo encircling his arm on his left and right arm. Juliet traced the barbwire tattoo and grinned.

"Wow, I never imagined."

"What?" Jimmy asked, rolling down his sleeves.

"That you had tattoos." Juliet grinned as she spoke.

"Don't I seem like someone that would get tattoos?" he asked, putting on a fake 'sad' look. Juliet smiled and, gingerly, kissed his lips. Jimmy smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her into the kiss harder. Juliet chuckled slightly and pulled back.

"Jeez, you're like a sucker fish." Jimmy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand again, entwining his fingers with her own.

--

"That's Spencer Shipping; ya' know Tad Spencer?" Juliet nodded her head attentively, "yeah, his parent's own this thing." Juliet looked up at the big building, staring in amazement.

"Wow." Jimmy smiled cockily.

"I know; I smashed stuff in there without getting caught ya' know." Juliet looked at Jimmy with a disbelieving look.

"Uh huh and I've been to the police station fifty times." Jimmy snorted and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I'm serious, me and my friend… Zoe smashed stuff." Now it was Juliet's turn to cock an eyebrow.

"Just a 'friend'?" Jimmy snorted again and tightened his grip on her hand.

"No." Juliet rolled her eyes and kissed his lips.

"As long as you don't think 'bout her anymore." Jimmy nodded his head and kissed back.

./…\.

After about fifteen minutes of walking around and viewing a few shops, Jimmy sat down on a park bench with Juliet. Juliet was tired and her feet were killing her, apparently wearing heels weren't a smart idea, but she wanted to anyways. Jimmy was the exact opposite; he was full of energy and ready to go, and he was wearing his cheap-o white, gym shoes.

"Wanna foot rub?" Jimmy asked, kissing Juliet's neck; trailing up and down.

"Yeah sure when pigs fly maybe." Jimmy snorted.

"If they hurt so much I would rub them." Juliet snorted again and looked at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' kind of look.

"You said yourself that you would never touch someone's feet." Jimmy looked at her and smirked.

"You actually remember that?"

"Of course I do. I even know when your birthday is."

"You do?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. Juliet looked at him with a shinning smile.

"Not really."

**(A/N: Hey ya'll just to let you know I'll be updating every Wednesday, Saturday, and maybe Sunday; at least I'll try. Thanks for being so patient with me and thanks for staying with this story! I love you guys!**

**Natzzy2kaii9  
KristyXD  
iEmbarress-DerbyHarrington  
GeorgiaGal  
**

**Lol, only four people review for all my chapters; I feel loved and so unloved D: Anyways, thanks again and maybe I'll update tonight so watch out!)**

* * *


	28. Pretty Lil' Birdie

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twenty-six: Pretty Lil' Birdie

* * *

Juliet looked towards her hands, _their_ hands. They fit so perfectly, kind of like a jigsaw puzzle with only two pieces. The wind blew back her hair so it grazed over her sharp shoulders and over and onto her back; she wore her hair down today.

Jimmy was excited for some reason perhaps it was because he was with Juliet or he was happy Gary didn't steal her yet. Perhaps it was because of her appearance or maybe because Zoe was coming to visit.

--

Juliet's hand enlaced itself with both of Jimmy's hands as she planted a soft, gentle, kiss on his lips. Jimmy kissed back, slowly at first but he got into the swing after awhile. Juliet slowed him down with a slight push of her hands, and as she turned around Jimmy grabbed her hips and pushed her back into him. As they hugged, no words were spoken between the two, no glances were exchanged, they just watched the water curl up into the sand.

"Beautiful." Juliet said, squeezing his hand.

"Yes you are." Juliet's face flushed.

"Not me, the water doofus." Jimmy grinned, ear to ear, and kissed her cheek.

"I know, but you are too." Juliet's face flushed an even redder color, but it soon cooled down.

"Sure." Jimmy kissed her neck and whispered, huskily, into her ear:

"Oh, how you are wrong."

**./…\.**

"Jimmy!" squealed a female voice, oh how Jimmy missed that squeal.

"Zoe!" he greeted her with open arms and Juliet sat there, a frown creasing her made-up face.

_That's Zoe?_ Juliet asked herself, her mouth going slight agape.

She was very, very pretty.

Her short, red hair bounced as she whispered things into Jimmy's ear and her brown eyes filled with joy. Her face was acne free and she had plump lips that were filled with red lipstick and her eyes shaded over with a smoky, black color.

Juliet took a step back as she realized what was going on. They used to be a couple and Zoe was back for a visit, didn't know about Juliet, and Jimmy was acting weird all week.

He was going to dump her until Zoe went back home.

* * *

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUN! So what's going to happen and what is Zoe doing here!? Will she steal Jimmy away or not?)**


	29. Games

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twenty-seven: Games

* * *

Juliet hooked her fingers in her hair and tugged as she watched Jimmy blow her off, again, for Zoe. It had been the second week Zoe was in town and Jimmy was either down at the Police Station or with Zoe and quite frankly, it pissed Juliet off. But, even more than that, it made her sad, very sad.

--

For the past two weeks, Jimmy didn't even care to say a "hi" to his girlfriend, nor did he kiss her, hug her, and even show that she existed and she began to wonder; was this how the other girls felt when they saw her with Jimmy? She laid her head in the palm of her hand and signed in depression. Today was Art and Shop, her and Johnny were still working on their car, it was going to take more than several months and Derby was just being a pain in the ass today.

First of all, he was painting the picture they were working on and "accidently" splattered her with brown and black paint saying that all paupers should look like that. Then, he "tripped" and threw water onto her blouse. Now her white blouse was see-threw and she was pretty cold. Beatrice threw her jacket on Juliet to help her cover up, but it was pretty late and Derby had told Bif and Pinky, which spread across the entire school. Like her day couldn't get worse, but Johnny was being a big ass too because Lola didn't want Johnny to hang out with "the likes of her", like Lola could talk. So Juliet switched Shop with Study Hall for the rest of the semester.

--

Walking into Study Hall, she noticed that every table was full except for one which consisted of Gary. It was like he was a disease that everyone didn't want. Juliet gave a sigh and laid her things next to the chair that Gary was sitting in.

"Hello beautiful." Gary said tapping his pencil on the circular desk.

"Uh, hey." Juliet heaved her Math book on the table and started on her homework.  
"That's all I get, no 'you're my hero Gary' or 'let me kiss those lips Gary'."

"How 'bout, 'in your dreams Gary'."

"I save your life and that's how you treat me?"

"Saved my life?" Juliet scoffed, "I got beat up by some dumbass jocks and you saved my life?" Gary smirked.

"Yep." Juliet rolled her eyes and then worked on her Math homework. Since class periods were about (almost) an hour and a half long, Juliet got all her homework done in a snap and she was resting her eyes.

"Wanna play a game?" a sadistic smirk ran across Gary's features.

"Depends what it is." Juliet said leaning her head on the palm of her hand.

"Dare or Dare." Juliet raised her eyebrow.

"I always thought it was 'truth n' dare'." Gary smirked and combed his fingers through his hair.

"This is Gary's way." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, at least it's somethin' to do."

"Fine, kiss me."

"What?" Juliet wanted to scream, but kept it down to screech instead.

"Kiss me."

"Never."

"Come on you wanted to play." Juliet leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Satisfied?"

"No, I meant on the lips."

"Whatever, it's my turn." Gary grumbled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**(A/N: I had no ideas on what to do so be happy and I'll update as soon as I can, don't tell me I should update ASAP 'cause I told you I would xd)**


	30. Kiss

**Unchained Melody  
**_by TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twenty-eight: Kiss

* * *

Juliet lay back on her bed; why was life so complicated, why can't life be more balanced? Jimmy was still ignoring her and Zoe had yet to leave. It had been almost two months and Jimmy was still ignoring her. It hurt bad. Suddenly, a knock on her window pulled her out of her thoughts. She jumped up, thinking it was Jimmy, and pulled the window open.

Gary jumped in threw the window, drenched to the bone from the storm that was blazing outside; even classes had been cancelled for the next day or so because of it.

"What are you doin' here?" Gary smirked and sat on her floor.

"What? Can't I see my beautiful lady."

"I ain't "yours"."

"And I thought you were smart."

"What's that mean."

"Well, your dad pays you to learn and you use words like 'ain't'."

"Oh ha-ha." Juliet said covering her mouth with the backside of her hand.

"So how's your boyfriend?" Gary asked, a smirk creasing his face; this was unnoticed by Juliet.

"What boyfriend?" Juliet asked, agitated by the question.

"Jimmy-boy."

"Oh _him_, he's Zoe's boyfriend now." Gary laughed and got up, walking over to her. Juliet sat down on her bed and looked at Gary suspiciously.

"What?" Suddenly, Gary straddled her and pinned her arms above her head.

"Hey what the fuc—." Juliet was cut off with Gary's lips meeting hers.

* * *

**(A/N: Short, but a cliffy! I like cliffies when I make them. LOL. Anyways, please review and I won't update until someone does!!)**


	31. Drama Part I

**Unchained Melody  
**_by TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter twenty-nine: Drama Part I

* * *

Juliet was shocked; absolutely, positively shocked. Gary tightened his hold on her wrists and licked on her bottom lip. Quivering, Juliet fought back. At first, she tried to push him off, but it didn't work thanks to his iron grip hold. Then, she tried to knee him, but he blocked with a swift move of his calve and finally Juliet scrunched up her face and twisted her head back and forth. Suddenly, the weight was off her lips and she sat up, wiping her mouth with the backside of her sleeve.

"What was _that_?" Juliet asked, peeved at his little 'action'.

"Couldn't help it." He said, a smirk coming upon his face. Juliet pushed him off the bed, tears welding up in her eyes.

"You ass!" Gary's smirk widened.

"You want my ass don't cha'? You like it." Juliet looked at Gary as she wiped away her tears.

"No I don't, I want Jimmy. That's all I want."

"Then why are you always, constantly, flirting with me." Juliet looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and a doubtful look upon her face.

"No I'm not." Gary raised an almost invisible eyebrow.

"Tell that to people who think we're an 'item' now." Juliet wanted to slap him across the face, and did.

Gary put a hand to the cheek that Juliet slapped. It stung like hell and it pretty much hurt.

Juliet looked at her hand and then back at Gary's face. Gary's face soon turned from amusement to anger. Suddenly, in a blink an eye, he was up and had her pinned to the wall. Juliet tried to scream, but his mouth covered her mouth. Soon it turned into a forceful make out session that Juliet didn't want. The grip on her wrists almost turned deadly as she heard her wrist 'crack'. Gary let her fall to the floor as he kicked open the door and stormed out of the girl's dormitory, not being noticed by Peabody.

--

Juliet reached up with her (not cracked) wrist and pushed against her bruised lips; she didn't like that one bit. She never wanted to kiss Gary; she only thought of him as a 'friend' maybe more of an 'acquaintance'. She stood up with her wobbly legs and walked down the hall to go to the shower room. Once there she washed her faced and looked at her 'cracked' wrist; it was slightly bruising, but she could tell it wasn't broken by the way she could move it freely.

--

_Dear Diary,_ Juliet wrote in her diary.

_Today was awful… Gary forcefully kissed me and cracked my wrist. I have bruises to prove it too. Today marks the what—two month anniversary that Jimmy hasn't talked to me. It's depressing, and very sad, I think I love him._

_-Juliet xxox_

Juliet closed her diary and tucked it under her bed. And suddenly someone busted threw the window.

"What's all this talk 'bout you and Gary being an 'item'?" she didn't need to look up to tell who that was; Jimmy.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Thanks for all that reviewed ^^ Is it good?)


	32. Drama Part II

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter thirty: Drama Part II

* * *

Juliet looked up with a frown on her face.

"What?" Jimmy looked at her, his hair dripping and his clothes, slightly, soaked.

"I heard 'bout ya' and Gary bein' an 'item'." Juliet looked at her bruised wrist and bruising fingers.

"If we were an 'item' why would be do this to me?" she showed him her wrist and fingers. Jimmy, gently, took her fingers in her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm sorry, but the rumors."

"Rumors?" Jimmy looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"You haven't heard?"

"No; why would I be askin'?"

"You and Gary did _it_." Juliet almost spit out her saliva.

"I would never!" It was trust, but also a lie in a way because she had kissed him… well, he kissed _her_, "well—but—he kissed me." She whispered the last part. Jimmy took a deep breath and looked at her with eyes full of anger.

"What?"

"He…kissed…me." Jimmy gripped her shoulder tightly.

"What?!"

--

After a few moments, Jimmy was seriously pissed and Juliet had been crying. Jimmy yelled at her, apologized, and then started cussing out Gary. Of course, without Gary actually being here, it was pointless.

"I'm sorry Juliet, really." Jimmy said; rubbing his girlfriend's back as she cried. Her face was in the palms of her hands and he could see the liquid dripping out of her hands. They sat in silence—the only noise was her sobbing. Suddenly, Jimmy took her in close and held her close to his heart. She could hear it thumping as he spoke.

"I'm real' sorry Jewels, really and truly." Juliet balled her hands in fists and wiped her eyes.

"Really?"

"I love you." Juliet's face flushed and she hid in his shirt; looking up she softened her eyes.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it _again_." Juliet smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Jimmy smiled to himself and nuzzled his head through her hair; vanilla and lavender. Jimmy's smiled widened as he kissed her neck crease.

"I love you." Juliet chuckled girlishly.

"You said that already." Jimmy smirked.

"I know, but I always want you to know that I really do love you. No matter what. I wanna tell ya' somethin'."

"What?" she asked.

"I had sex with Zoe."

"What?!" she screamed, pushing Jimmy off of her, "what the hell Jimmy! Really? Really!!" by now she was crying, again.

"It was an accident."

"That's what they always say!" Juliet cried out.

"It really was! Zoe gave me some beers; I drank and drank… I woke up in bed with her." He said it so calmly.

"And that's an excuse!" Juliet screamed, tears flowing freely.

"No."

"That was the excuse wasn't it?! You thought I would forgive you if you said 'I love you' didn't you? Didn't you!" she screamed louder.

"Quiet down!" Jimmy yelled back.

"I don't fucking care if anyone hears me!" Jimmy looked at his girlfriend; her face was red, tears flowing down her cheeks, and blood shot eyes.

"Settle down." Jimmy said getting up from Juliet's bed; he got ahold of her as she sobbed into his chest.

"You asshole!" she screamed, fighting back to keep him back, "mother fucker!" she pounded her fists against his chest and cried. Minutes passed and she settled down.

"I really do love you."

"Don't say it. Never say it again." Jimmy pressed his lips against hers, but she pushed him back.

"No." Jimmy reached out his hand.

"Juliet…"  
"No! GET OUT!" she screamed, pointing to the window as her left hand held her torso.

"Juliet…" he tried again.

"Now!" without a second glance back, he was gone. Juliet slid down the nearest wall and sobbed into her sleeve.

"I love_d_ you."

* * *

**(A/N: See why I hate Zoe now? D: So sad. Review and maybe she'll be happy again!!)**


	33. Relationships

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter thirty-one: Relationships

* * *

Pushed up against the wall, Lola moaned in ecstasy; did she ever tell anyone how good Johnny was at fucking? Oh god, if she didn't mention it yet, he is. She turned her head away from his sweating brow and saw Jimmy walk by, Pinky hooked around his arm. Lola could only question in her mind what he was doing, but she didn't necessarily care either.

--

Juliet closed her eyes and laid her head down on her desk. Today they switched seating and now she had to sit next to Gary in five of her classes, and it didn't help that every time she would move he would smirk. Right now, Mr. Galloway was snoring as humanly possible; his hand was tightly clenched around his whiskey. She hated school… well Bullworth to be exact.

--

Gary sat there, hands knitted together and rested in his lap, as he watched his new partner squirm under his gaze. Today he didn't leave bright and early to go to the nurse to take his meds, he was going to wait until Nurse McRae was in there; she was a lazy bitch that really didn't do her job.

His face cracked as Juliet looked over at him; she so wanted him.

"Stop it."

"Stop what my poor baby?" he asked sarcastically, flicking his tongue over his lips.

"Stop staring;do you know how uncomfortable that is?" Gary laughed lowly and stared at her with his non-different eyes.

"Do you hurt?" Juliet rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"When you found out your Jimmy-boy was cheating on you with that whore." Juliet rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"I felt…like I was being used." Gary put on a fake 'sympathetic' look for her.

"I'm so sorry honey." Juliet looked over, almost taken back.

"What did you call me?"

"Honey," Gary said, looking at his nails; he was hoping to see _his_ Petey today. Juliet crossed her arms over her torso.

"Don't ever, ever call me that again." Gary shrugged his shoulders.

"What cha' goin' to do… slap me again? Oh Juliet, why do you resort to violence so much… just like cutting yourself?" Juliet whipped her head over.

"What?"

"You heard me babe." Juliet looked like she was going to cry, but held it in.

"H-how did you know?"

"I've got eyes in the back of my head; you can't get anything passed me." As he said that, the bell had rung for the day to end; Juliet rushed out of the room.

--

Once she fell on her head, she buried her head into her pillow; how could he have found out about her 'problem'? She asked herself as tears leaked out. Did anyone else know?

--

Beatrice walked down the hallways of the barely empty Bullworth; after school tutoring was such a bore, but it looked good on her college application, so she did it. Also for an other reason, Bif Taylor need help in Geometry and she was the only one in his Geometry class that would help him. It's not like she had a crush on him—well she did actually. It was kind of weird, it was her first crush since Earnest and it was on a popular boy that she _used _to be friends with.

As she entered the Study Hall room, Bif slammed his textbooks onto the table and sat down with a grumpy look.

"Damn Jocks." Was all he muttered as Beatrice walked in? That was pretty rude, but she expected nothing more than that.

--

Ted Thompson walked about, Mandy hanging off his arm; he thought of her only as a trophy and a bed warmer—she wasn't the brightest, and she was the prettiest… well she was pretty. He felt no pity, no remorse, no nothing—not even love. He only cared about football.

--

Bif Taylor grumbled to himself, until his tutor, Beatrice, walked in. Her acne was getting better, Bif admitted to himself; she was actually pretty attractive. Well, under the cold sores and greasy hair. Bif often found himself thinking about Beatrice in an unusual way ever since she had been tutoring him. If was…forbidden thoughts.

"Ready?" Beatrice asked, taking her hair out of her usual bow and fixing it up in a pony tail. Bif shook his head.

"Yeah." Beatrice smiled, nicely, towards him and pulled out her textbook.

…

By the end of the tutoring 'session', Bif had formed a bulge in his pants somehow; maybe it was the way she looked, or maybe the way she touched him. But, he had to get out of there. He picked up his things and waved good-bye.

"See ya' Bea." Beatrice looked up and in a split second she grabbed his wrist.

"Wait…" Bif looked back and Beatrice laid her lips on his.

* * *

**(A/N: I decided that Beatrice needed some love and I thought some 'forbidden' love would be awesome. ^^. Now this chapter is called 'relationships' because it views some people's relationships with each other.)**

* * *


	34. Monsoon

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter thirty-two: Monsoon

* * *

Juliet stood in front of the mirror, only herself looking back. Her eyes drooped as she looked through the mirror and back to her window; it was raining again, maybe the gods felt how she felt? Who knows; she walked over to her window sill and sat and watched as the skies tears tapped against the glass. Suddenly, tears ran down her cheeks, why was she crying? She was thinking of Jimmy.

He hurt her, but she missed him—she still loved him.

--

She laid her head down on her pillow, it was Friday and after school—it was raining—there was nothing to do but cry and read. So, closed her eyes and wept; she missed Jimmy more than anything—she wanted his warm lips on hers and his arms around her as she slept… but he was with Pinky. She saw him kissing her in the hallways when she was going to apologize for her outburst… maybe he didn't really care after all.

* * *

Derby punched the punching bag as hard as he could—he found _his_ Pinky making out with Hopkins; Hopkins! Out of all the poor people she could make out with! Hopkins! Just thinking about it made his blood boil, he hated this—he wanted to punch Hopkins's life out of him, but he tried that once before and didn't work out.

Wiping his sweating forehead with his wrists, the door opened and in stepped Pinky—oh how to two had lots to catch up on.

* * *

Beatrice walked down the girl's dormitories' hallway; towards Juliet's room. She wasn't in Chemistry today, nor was she in P.E. she wanted to see if she was okay. Walking, not caring to knock, she saw that Juliet was 'sleeping' in bed. Beatrice grinned and walked over to push Juliet over, while doing so Juliet didn't move. Her skin was awfully cold. Beatrice, now worried, shook her with all her strength and finally Juliet made a groaning noise. Turning over, Juliet looked up to Beatrice with blood-shot eyes.

"That's it!" Beatrice yelled over the blasting music coming from Mandy's room. Juliet looked taken back.

"What?"

"Either you're talking to Jimmy or I am: make your choice!" Juliet looked up at her.

"Why?"

"Why?" Beatrice asked back, "because you've been crying for god knows how many weeks and it's sad, depressing, and bad for you not to be eating!" Juliet looked up at the ceiling.

"Have you ever thought about death?" It was Beatrice's turn to be taken back.

"What?"

"Ya' know, like how everyone's lives would just so much better if you weren't ever born? Like my dad: he wouldn't have to worry, or hit me. You: you wouldn't need to babysit me twenty-four/seven… and Jimmy… well you know." Beatrice looked her friend.

"Never think that," Juliet looked at her, "my life, and everyone's life would be terrible. You're my only friend that's a girl… I can talk to you about anything… with Jimmy… I know he loves you. Your dad…" Beatrice took a breather.

"My dad what?" Juliet asked, her eyes stinging.

"Your dad hits you?" Juliet looked up at the ceiling.

"Did I say that?"  
"Kinda." Juliet chuckled.

"Well, he does; surprised? Now, what about my thought: I think I should kill myself." Beatrice looked at her, mad by her thought and slammed the door and stormed down the hall.

* * *

**(A/N: OOO, that topic; I have that thought everyday. Hope you've enjoyed only a few more chapters 'till 'Unchained Melody' ends! Then the sequel –-')**


	35. Hands

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter thirty-three: Hands

* * *

Juliet looked down at her hands and smiled softly. These were the hands that would one day kill her if this was going to keep going on; no one would do it for her. They weren't anyone else's… she wasn't broken like everyone thought. But, she had heart ache and thoughts that would never be voiced.

Her hands were small, and fragile… she wanted to hold Jimmy's hands with hers. They fit together so perfectly, like a puzzle that was broken. Tears threatened to spill for the fourth time today, but she kept it in. As she shoved her hands into her pockets, she grabbed her iPod and left to run around for hours.

--

After four hours of running, Juliet sat outside the Bullworth gates; unfitting for her she came back later than expected and the gates had been closed for the night. She came back around two forty and was tired, but she had to sleep outside. It started to rain again, why her?

She sneezed as her wrist watch read three fifty. She had been out here in the rain for about an hour; she was frozen to the spot. Suddenly a hand grabbed her forearm and started to drag her back to the city.

"Juliet—what's wrong with you?" her eyes drooped; her head couldn't tell which was what. She couldn't tell who this person was. There were at least five of the person and she couldn't match the voice to someone she knew.

"Juliet?" she could feel herself dropping, "Juliet!" the voice yelled again, until she hit the cold ground, her vision was dead.

--

She was in white, a veil over her head. It was dark and it was damp; she was scared.

"She will be remembered forever." Those words echoed in her head as she tried to turn. Suddenly it hit her, she was in a coffin and she was at her funeral. Tears escaped as the coffin opened; light lit up the coffin.

"I'm sorry Juliet, I'm sorry I did that to you… I'm sorry this is my entire fault" Jimmy…

--

Juliet snapped open her eyes and tried to look around; all she could tell was she was in a bed. She rolled over as a door opened.

"Ah you're up." Juliet tried to look up, but couldn't her eyes wouldn't let her, "it's Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" she croaked. Her eyes filling with familiar liquid, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry." She repeated herself a couple more times until his arms encircled her in a warm embraced.

"It's my fault… you have nothing to be worried about… I'm here now." Juliet cried and grasped his shoulders. Pulling her closer, Jimmy hid his red eyes in her hair.

"I'm sorry." It was silent for more minutes until Jimmy pulled back and kissed her. Pulling back, he wiped the tears away from her face.

"I'm sorry… please don't cry."

"I've missed you." Juliet said pulling him close to her so she could kiss him again.

"I did too…" Jimmy replied as he pulled back from their kiss.

"I love you." Jimmy sat in silence; did he love her back?

"Jimmy?"

"I-I love you too."

* * *

**(A/N: Aw :D.)**

* * *


	36. Closer

**Unchained Melody  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter thirty-four: Closer

**

* * *

**

::Warning: love scene:: (partial)

Jimmy pushed Juliet down gently and kissed up and down her neck; it felt so good to see her… to feel her. His hands roamed freely, and Juliet did nothing to stop him. Looking up for approval as he tugged on her shirt, she simply nodded her head with a blush creeping across her face.

"Sure." Jimmy grinned silently and pulled her shirt over her head and started kissing her stomach. He started at her naval and slowly, but surely, headed up to her breasts. Once there, he headed back down and pulled off her sweatpants. Juliet shivered in ecstasy as he kissed her inner thigh. Jimmy pulled her pelvis bone into his and grinded softly.

"Jimmy…" she gently moaned, she could feel his erection behind his pants.

"Do ya'…" he trailed off.

"Yes." Jimmy was astonished.

"Ya' sure?"

"Yes love." She said, smiling gently as he reached down to his pants.

--

"Jimmy?" Juliet prodded him with her finger gently as they walked to their next class; the 'new' couple had been all the rage of gossip for the past few days and some times it got annoying. Having the little kids come up to you and ask you about your relationship wasn't exactly a bouquet of roses. They didn't exactly smell good either.

"Get lost." Jimmy growled as a small elementary schooler started asking about their relationship. She squeaked and ran off, most likely to her next class. Jimmy grabbed Juliet's hand roughly and led her out of the school and off the school grounds.

Soon, they found each other at the beach. They stood, hands entwined, staring at the sky and the water that reflected them.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Juliet chuckled girlishly.

"Yes only a million times now." Jimmy smiled.

"Good, I want you to know; I was born to tell you that I love you." Juliet smiled ear to ear and hugged him tightly.

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"We'll try to be together after Bullworth…" Jimmy rested his hands on her hips.

"I'll try my best." Juliet smiled and pulled him closer; she could feel the tears building up.

"I love you."

"Love you too," Jimmy replied, squeezing her hips gently, "and I always will." Juliet smiled and buried her head in the crease of his neck. This felt right at last; no drama, no Zoe, no Johnny… no Trent… no Seth Kolbe. It was just right. The sun started going down as they stood there, holding each other closely. The sky filled with oranges and pinks as the sun hit the 'mountain' tops. It was a beautiful way to end this chapter in Juliet's life and start a new; with Jimmy.

* * *

**(A/N: Ah, this is the end of 'Unchained Melody'. I really hoped you enjoyed it! There will be a sequel up ASAP, possibly on Labor Day! Try to stay tuned… it'll possibly be called 'Promise', but I'm not quite sure. Thanks again:**

**KIRSTYXD**

**NATZYY2KAII9**

**iEMBARRASS-DERBYHARRINGTON**

**GEORGIAGAL**

**Hope to see ya'll in 'PROMISE'.)**

* * *


	37. True Melodies of Juliet Kolbe extra!

**THE ACTUALLY MELODIES OF JULIET!**

**_Takes Time_**

**_Heart Break Hotel_**

**_A Promise_**

**_Blue Skies_**

**_Games_**

**_Kiss_**

**_Relationships_**

**_Monsoon_**

**_Hands_**

**_Closer_**

* * *

**_--These are ALL either lines in a song (only one- kiss.) or songs. THESE ARE THE TRUE MELODIES OF JULIET KOLBE!_**

**_A/N: I'm not going to tell you the singers because that would take to long. If you'd like to know, please look it up._******


	38. Extra: Halloween Sophomore year

**Extra: Halloween Sophomore year  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BULLY or any bully characters, Rockstar does, I only own Juliet Kolbe and the plot.**

**_(A/N: I just realized that I had no Halloween stories for Juliet and Jimmy xD So here it goes. Oh! And, I know it says 'Sophomore year' because in 'Freshman year' Jimmy got Gary and etc.. so yeah; but it is technically Juliet's first year.)_******

* * *

Juliet looked at herself in the lengthy mirror in the girl's restroom. Her face was painted over with make-up and bright red lipstick. Her body was covered with black and yellow materiel; she was a bumblebee. She spun around slightly and looked at her outfit. It was a strapless dress with a tutu for the skirt and the top was just plain black and yellow. The dress was _pretty_ short so she yanked up a pair of black shorts she owned and placed the black high heels on.

There was a Halloween party going on at Bullworth and everyone was going to be a part of it, even Johnny!

She fixed her black hair up into a lengthy pony tail and fixed her springy antennas that were placed on top of her head. Smiling to herself, she walked out the door.

--

Jimmy stood outside the girl's dormitory wearing his pirate costume; it was the only thing he could afford this year. With saying that, Juliet walked out her tutu bouncing up and down with every step. Jimmy ginned, ear to ear, and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Ready to go?" Juliet smirked and twirled around.

"Ready as ever." Jimmy smirked along with her and hooked his arm with hers.

* * *

Petey paced back and forth, waiting for the 'doctors' to let him in, so he could see Gary Smith, his only… 'real' friend. Jimmy Hopkins either ignored him or made fun of him constantly. Juliet Kolbe… well, he would rather not talk about it.

A blush crept across Petey's face as he plopped down on the chair; did he like Juliet?

* * *

Jimmy hooked his arm with Juliet's as they walked around the school grounds; he started to wonder if this is what he was destined to do for the rest of his life, escort girls around, to be an accessory of their choosing. He shook the future 'thoughts' out of his head and smiled to his only friend that was a girl, other than Beatrice.

"First Halloween with friends?" Jimmy asked seeing the happiness spread across her face with every passing moment.

"How did you guess?" she asked, a curious look spreading across her face and a blush crossing over the bridge of her nose.

"I could see it on your face, it was so obvious." Juliet chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"I show my emotions way too much, huh?" Jimmy patted her back gently and smiled to himself.

"Sometimes, guys look for someone with emotion, not afraid to show it to them; I know I do." Juliet listened to his words and flushed at the idea of Jimmy _liking_ her more than a friend—or good friend.

"Oh," was all she replied, as she watched the sky and the twinkling stars, "Second star to your right and start on 'til morning." She whispered as Jimmy looked onwards.

"What?" Juliet shook her head.

"Nothing."

* * *

Gary looked at Petey as if he had some disease.

"Hopkins has a girl?!" Petey grumbled a response.

"Juliet Kolbe." Gary laughed evilly, as a glint of mischief glittered in his eyes.

"Looks like we have a change in plans Femme-boy." Petey was flustered by the old nick-name.

"W-what is that?" Gary laughed again and pushed Petey over.

"We take her for ourselves… make Jimmy feel the pain… that we felt." And with that Gary kissed Petey's small lips.

* * *

"Hey Jimmy?" Jimmy looked over at Juliet, whom was sucking on a lollipop.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought of running away, because life was just so bad?" Jimmy questioned her question thoughtfully.

"Actually, yes." Juliet looked over with a glint of hope in her eyes.  
"Really?"

"Yea," Jimmy admitted truthfully, scratching the back of his scalp, "my step-dad is an ass… I wish that he would die." Juliet sucked on her lollipop and laid her hand on the cold cement.

"What's so bad about him? If you don't mind me asking." Jimmy looked over at his 'good' friend.

"Well…" Then Jimmy told her the whole story, after the whole 'defeated Gary' thing, his step-dad was abusive. When ever he went home, or anything, he would get a face full of fists or a face full of angry words. And it hurt to no end, but he didn't make it better by opening his mouth, he made it worse. And when worse came to the end, Jimmy got fed up with it and ran.

Juliet was shocked to say the least; he ran? Like as in ran-away?

"Wow," Juliet said, throwing the card-board stick in the grass, "I would never have the guts to run…, but I've always thought about it." Jimmy looked at his friend, with his mouth open for flies to fly in.

"What?" Juliet quickly turned her head to the side and coughed.

"Nothing…" Jimmy looked at Juliet and shrugged his shoulders; not noticing the flush forming around her cheeks.

* * *

"Visiting time is over." The Happy Volts 'prefects' voice echoed out in the white room as Petey and Gary laid side by side. A wicked smile crept over Gary's mouth.

"Stay the night Petey." Petey's face became more flustered and his breathing got shallower.

"W-what? W-why?" this was the only true time Petey ever stuttered anymore… with Gary Smith.

"I want you to, just hide under my bed… or something." Gary mumbled under his breath so the man outside the door didn't hear. Petey nodded curtly and crawled under the bed. The man outside the door got impatient and flung open the door.

"I said visiting time is ove—."

"He left already, idiot." Was Gary's reply as he stripped down to get in his 'night clothes'. The man became flustered with embarrassment.

"Whatever." And with that he left the room and Gary heard the 'click' of the lock placing itself back in its spot.

"Come on out Petey, we're going to have some fun."

* * *

Jimmy slowly followed Beatrice and Juliet—actually it was more like following Beatrice since Beatrice was dragging Juliet around like a rag doll. Juliet's face was stunned to say the least, and it made Jimmy quite amused. Beatrice was happy it was Halloween, it was the only time she dressed in anything other than her school uniform. This Halloween she was a nurse, the outfit even included the clip-board.

Suddenly, they passed by the Jocks and Bullies, who were starting a fight about who spray painted Trent's car. Juliet was surprised Trent even had his driver's license.

"Look we all now it 'as you fuckin' jocks, who else?" Tom said, his bruises causing him to talk funny. Beatrice stopped and stared at the scene.

"Wow, I never thought the Jocks n' Bullies would _pick_ a fight with _each other_." She sounded less surprised than her words were, but of course, Juliet was surprised she never thought out of all the cliques that they were picking fights with _each other_, they seemed alike right? They both bullied Nerds and Non-clique people, they both were players to say the least.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Juliet piped up. Both of the cliques stared at the black haired girl that stood in a bumble outfit in front of them.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" Trent wondered out loud as she stared at the group that had formed around the two cliques, "and what the hell are you wearin' doll face?" Juliet grimaced and looked down. She arched her back and put her finger to her lips.

"A bumblebee…" Trent raised an eyebrow on his spotted head and shook it all the same.

"Wow…" he took a deep breath and looked towards the other Bullies, "WHAT DID I TELL YA'? ISN'T SHE CUTE?!" Juliet cringed at his high voice and stepped back, looking at her shoes. Her feet were starting to hurt.

* * *

Apparently, Gary wasn't a cuddlier. Petey tried to cuddle with his friend, but Gary pushed him away, and unknown to Petey was getting flustered by the minute.

"What the hell Femme-boy?" he said, pushing Petey away, "I didn't know you were a _fag_ too." Petey cringed at the tone of his voice. He looked down and rolled towards the wall.

"Whatever Gary… whatever."

* * *

Juliet was in the middle—in the middle of the biggest clique fight since Gary v. Jimmy. She tried to get out, but the pushing and shoving from Ted and the giant brute, Russell, was getting in her way, and to add to that she was wearing Death Shoes (high heels.) It wasn't helping. Soon, Davis came out of nowhere and pushed her down. As she fell she toppled over onto Juri, which in return gave her a rather big bruise since he thought it was a Bully that pushed him over. Juliet had a nice shiner on her left cheek now. Juri didn't care; he got up and ran over to Trent, punching him in the gut.

Juliet cried out after she got out of momentarily shock. Jimmy kicked Kirby in the ribs to finish him off when he heard a girlish cry… now two thoughts ran through his head: either Kirby Olsen had a really high scream, or Juliet or Beatrice got hurt. Now, he erased the Kirby option when he noticed Juliet, eyes tearing up, and running her way threw the crowd. People made a path way as the screams of angry Bullies rang out.

"WHO HAS THE GUTS TO HIT A GIRL!?" more screams of frustration came out from the Jocks.

"PROBABLY ONE OF YOUR BRUTES! RUSSELL MOST LIKELY BECAUSE HE DOESN'T GET WHAT A 'GIRL' IS!" the Jocks threw back; a most condemning statement to say the least.

"RUSSELL SMASH!" had rung out; now it was Jimmy's turn to run.

--

"I think the Jocks figured out why you don't say things bad about Russell now," Beatrice giggled out as she pressed a cold compress against Juliet's cheek. She winced and closed her left eye.

"God, Juri has a good left hook…" Beatrice pressed seemingly harder and Juliet let out a whimper.

"Oh, sorry Juliet." She said apologetically as she rested the cold compress against her leg. Juliet smiled weakly.

"Is' alright." Beatrice giggled again.

"You're starting to sound like Tom." Juliet looked at Beatrice seriously.

"Really?"

"Yep," Juliet hit Beatrice's arm playfully.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure that's 'ikely." Juliet said, purposely trying to sound like the bruising friend, whom was called Tom. Beatrice slapped her arm playfully and giggled louder.

"By the way, you looked rather cute tonight when you did the whole 'a bumblebee' thing." Beatrice, for some reason, didn't stop giggling. It was quite annoying.

"Did somethin' happen Bea?" Juliet asked, using her nickname on her. A frown ceased on Beatrice's face.

"Bif." She sniffled. Juliet was confused.

"What about Bif?"

"Nothing…" Beatrice said, wiping her face with the back of her hand. It seemed like something.

"Tell me Bea…"

"He said he shouldn't been seen with the likes of me… that we would have to stop being 'friend'." She sniffled quietly. Juliet frowned and pulled Beatrice in a side-ways hug, she felt Beatrice lay her head on her shoulder.

"I feel so stupid, acting like this over a guy! A guy, named Bif Taylor." Juliet giggled quietly as she combed her fingers through Beatrice's hair in a calming matter.

"Bif Taylor is popular, rich, and a snob." Beatrice laughed sarcastically.

"Thanks." Juliet stopped combing her hair.

"Listen, sometimes people act like that because they like that someone." Beatrice laughed, "sure." Was her quiet reply. Suddenly Jimmy pushed the door opened and landed on the floor with a 'thud'.

"Did I miss anythin'?" the two girls laughed.

"Nope. Nothing important anyways Hopkins." Juliet said, poking out her tongue.

"Why don't you use that tongue for somethin' good?" Jimmy asked, a naughty thought going through his head.

"Jimmy!" Juliet screeched as she attack him with her pillow, "ew!" Jimmy laughed, blocking his face with his hands.

"I was joking! Really!" Juliet didn't light up and laughed too.

"Uh-huh, sure!" suddenly, Jimmy grabbed her ankle and dragged her down and proceeded to tickle her.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Juliet screeched loudly. Beatrice smiled at the two, they would make a great couple.

* * *

**(A/N: Quick Author's note, yes they're annoying, but I need to. Sorry if you don't approve of Petey/Gary, but I do! :p sorry if you don't like Bea/Biffy, I do! SO HA!)**


End file.
